Admirer
by kanashiaru
Summary: ― Chapter 7 UP! / Kisah tentang Park Woojin―mahasiswa Arsitektur, yang mengejar cintanya Ahn Hyungseob―mahasiswa Hubungan Internasional. [ JinSeob; Boys Love; Semi-baku; College!AU ― Warn! Bahasa kasar & Typos. ]
1. Awal

"Ahn Hyungseob, gue suka sama lo."

"... Hah?"

Sosok manis bernama Ahn Hyungseob melebarkan mata dan mulutnya, kemudian jari kelingkingnya bergerak mengorek kupingnya sebentar.

... Dia gak salah dengar kan?

Kok bisa sih Hyungseob di tembak sama cowok yang dia sama sekali gak tahu? Bahkan pernah saling kenal atau tahu pun juga tidak.

"Hah gimana-gimana. Coba ulangin."

Tadi saja ketika Hyungseob berjalan pulang setelah selesai rapat BEM FISIP, dirinya dicegat pemuda bersurai merah ini―walau caranya agak sedikit menyebalkan, tapi begitu melihat cowok ini tersenyum, dirinya tak bisa menahan jiwa fanboying―haruskah kita menyebutnya fangirling?―nya.

Dan Hyungseob sama sekali gak kenal dengan sosok ini. Like hell, Hyungseob itu memang terkenal tapi dia gak update soal orang-orang selain di FISIP atau Sastra atau Hukum―pokoknya yang gedungnya dekat dengan kumpulan gedung FISIP.

"Gue suka sama lo, Hyungseob."

Tuh kan makhluk ini ngucap hal yang sama.

"... Tapi gue gak tau lo siapa."

"Ah sori, gue belum ngenalin diri ya," sosok itu menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar―seperti mengusir kegugupannya didepan sosok yang ia sukai―lalu tersenyum simpul, "gue Park Woojin, anak Arsitek semester 4, sama kayak lo juga."

Hah.

Dia bilang Arsitek?

Berarti Teknik dong?

...

"Woi gedung Teknik sama gedung FISIP jauh banget anjir? Kok bisa sih?" Ups, Hyungseob keceplosan.

Padahal dia mau ngomong itu dalem hati, tapi malah bener-bener keucap dari bibirnya.

Sementara Hyungseob memukul bibirnya yang salah berucap, Woojin malah tertawa karena melihat kepolosan Hyungseob yang membuatnya gemas.

"Emangnya gak boleh ya anak Teknik suka sama anak HI?"

"Woi! Kok lo tau jurusan gue?!"

Woojin mengulum senyuman kecil, menutup kekehannya barusan, "Seob, jangan lupain fakta kalo lo itu terkenal dari jurusan ke jurusan."

Hyungseob terdiam, merasa kalah dan malu disaat yang bersamaan. Sementara Woojin masih terus menatapnya yang kikuk seperti itu.

"Jadi gimana jawaban lo?" Sebenarnya Woojin gak mengharapkan Hyungseob bakal menerimanya karena pernyataannya kali ini. Karena Hyungseob sendiri tidak tahu siapa dirinya, jadi ia (mencoba) bersikap biasa saja didepannya.

Lain lagi dengan Hyungseob yang jadi bingung sendiri dengan perasaannya. Setelah memikirkannya sejenak, barulah ia kembali beradu tatapan dengan mahasiswa Teknik dihadapannya.

"Setelah gue pikir..." Hyungseob menarik napasnya dan menghelanya perlahan, "... Kayaknya gue belum bisa nerima lo untuk kali ini. Maaf ya, Woojin."

Belum bisa, katanya?

"Kalo belum bisa, berarti ada kemungkinan buat gue dapetin lo dong?"

Hyungseob menatap Woojin yang tersenyum lebar dan―ya ampun, gigi gingsulnya itu lho! Tolong jangan di umbar begitu!

"Gak tau deh. Soalnya gue udah suka sama orang lain."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Hyungseob sempat ketar ketir karena takut ada yang salah dari ucapannya barusan.

Tapi responnya malah membuatnya melongo karena kikikan dari pemuda bermarga Park ini.

"Cuma karena lo suka sama orang lain?"

"... Sori?"

Hyungseob melebarkan matanya saat tahu-tahu Woojin kembali memasang senyuman setannya dan menatap Hyungseob dalam.

"Gue pikir apaan anjir! Taunya cuma karena lo suka sama yang lain," kalau ini adalah sebuah _anime_ , mungkin saat ini sudah ada perempatan kecil di jidat Hyungseob―karena kesal dengan ucapan Woojin.

Tiba-tiba Woojin menyentuh dagu Hyungseob dengan jarinya lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Selama janur kuning belum melengkung..." Hyungseob membulatkan matanya disaat Woojin mendekatkan bibirnya dan menyentuh bibirnya secara tiba-tiba, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari bibir Hyungseob, "... Halal hukumnya buat bikin lo jatuh cinta sama gue."

Hyungseob melongo hebat. Setelah menciumnya dan mengatakan hal konyol itu, Woojin pergi meninggalkannya dengan satu kalimat terakhir.

" _Gue tetap gak bakal nyerah buat dapetin lo, Ahn Hyungseob._ "

Wajah Hyungseob pun memerah, bukan karena senang melainkan karena menahan emosinya sedari tadi.

"Dasar Park Woojin gila!"

・

・

・

・

・

* * *

Apakah ini sudah cukup aman untuk dibaca orang-orang...

Dan apakah ada yang minat sama ff ini...

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bikin works JinSeob tapi mature content dan aku baru inget mereka masih underage dan belom bisa dibikin kayak gitu... Pengen sih nge pub lagi, tapi mungkin ku hilangin bagian nganunya jadi fokus ke plot aja

Aku bikin mereka jadi anak kuliahan, mungkin untuk bagian romantisnya bakal lebih ke fluff hehehe

Btw makasih yang udah mampir kesini! Kecup basah dari q kanashiaru hohoho~ fav + review + follownya boleh kakaaak~


	2. Woojin sang Pengejar Cinta

・

・

・

 **Admirer**

 **Chapter 1:** Woojin sang Pengejar Cinta

・

・

・

"Hyungseobbbb!"

Sosok bersurai hitam yang dipanggil namanya hanya menoleh singkat sebelum kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas.

"Ih Hyungseob, ayo notis aku!"

"Apaan sih, Hoon? Ganggu gue aja lagi beresin tas."

"Hehe ampun ndoro," sosok mungil bernama Park Jihoon didepan Hyungseob hanya menyengir lebar lalu duduk di kursi kosong didepan Hyungseob, "temenin gue fotokopi berkas yuk? Tadi kak Hwanwoong nyuruh gue, katanya harus jadi besok."

"Berkas apaan?"

"Proposal buat BEM. Ayolah temenin aku, Seobbie sayang―"

"Iya iya gue temenin, tapi jangan dilanjutin gembelnya. Menajiskan tau gak." Hyungseob menghela napasnya lalu setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, mereka pun pergi ke koperasi kampus yang―tentu saja―menggunakan motor bebek Hyungseob.

Hyungseob udah tahu modusnya Jihoon, karena koperasi kampus itu jaraknya jauh dan Jihoon males nungguin bus layanan kampus buat pergi kesana.

Sampai disana, Hyungseob dibuat melongo lagi karena suasana koperasi cukup ramai―dan di dominasi oleh mahasiswa baru yang sepertinya tak kuat dengan paper di awal masuk kuliah.

"Ini koperasi rasa kantin banget?" Hyungseob ngedumel sebentar, kemudian melihat Jihoon sudah masuk ke dalam kerumunan tersebut, "Heh Jihoon, kalo lo sampe ilang, gue tinggal beneran!"

Seusai meneriaki Jihoon dari tempatnya, Hyungseob pun beralih duduk ke salah satu bangku panjang yang sudah terdapat seseorang disana. Hyungseob sih bodo amat siapa orangnya, yang penting ia duduk dan tidak pegal-pegal selama menunggu Jihoon.

Namun sepertinya keberuntungan belum berpihak kepadanya.

"Lho, Hyungseob sayangku?"

... Ingin rasanya Hyungseob mengumpat dan pindah dari tempatnya, kalau saja ia bisa.

Karena disaat ia duduk di samping seorang pemuda, seluruh bangku di dekatnya juga sudah terisi penuh dan Hyungseob sangat anti untuk duduk lesehan disini karena kotor.

Masalah utamanya kali ini adalah karena pemuda disampingnya adalah Park Woojin, pemuda yang menjadi pantangan dan seseorang yang sangat dihindari oleh Hyungseob.

"Ngapain lo disini?" Ucap Hyungseob dengan nada ketus, sementara sosok bersurai cokelat―ah, Woojin mengganti warna rambutnya beberapa waktu yang lalu―hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Emangnya gue gak boleh disini? Kan lumayan bisa ketemu jodoh gue disini."

"Siapa jodoh lo? Dongbin anak Teknik Komputer?" Hyungseob membalas seraya menunjuk salah satu pemuda yang ikut mengantri diantara kerumunan tersebut.

Woojin hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar―tolong jangan buat Hyungseob mati di dalam karena gingsul itu, dong!

"Jodoh gue kan lo, Seob."

"Jijik banget sih anjir," walau Hyungseob mengatakannya dengan judes, tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wajahnya langsung memerah karena gombalan menyebalkan tersebut, "terus lo ngapain disini? Bukan karena ngikutin gue kan?"

Sosok disamping Hyungseob meliriknya singkat dan datar, "lah pede banget lo jadi orang."

"Ish lo mah, anjing!" Muka Hyungseob kembali memerah lalu memukul bahu Woojin sedikit kencang; membuat yang di pukul mengaduh kesakitan.

"I-iya bercanda doang kok, sayang," Woojin tersenyum lebar lalu mencubit pipi Hyungseob pelan, "gue nemenin Hyunmin sama Haknyeon buat tugasnya mereka."

Hyungseob terdiam lalu melirik kembali Woojin disampingnya, "lo kan gak sejurusan sama mereka berdua?"

"Kan mereka temen UKMku, sayang," pemuda itu menyengir lebar, "kok kamu tau? Jangan-jangan kamu udah mulai peduli sama aku?!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lah pede banget lo jadi orang," Hyungseob mengikuti ucapan Woojin barusan, "aku tau Hyunmin soalnya kita sama-sama anak BEM. Dan aku tau Haknyeon karena dia pacarnya Ung, adik tingkatku."

Hyungseob terdiam setelah melontarkan ucapannya kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

Ah.

Sial.

"Ih kamu ngomongnya aku-kamu sekarang~!" Tiba-tiba Woojin merangkul―atau memeluk?―Hyungseob lalu terkekeh dalam pelukannya, "berarti kamu udah mulai ada rasa sama aku!" Lah pede banget si gingsul.

Hyungseob mendorong Woojin dengan sedikit kencang sampai akhirnya pelukan mereka terlepas, tetapi wajah merahnya tetap tak bisa lepas begitu saja, "ish! Malu banyak orang disini!"

"Berarti kalo sepi, kamu mau dong ku peluk segala macem?"

Tuh kan Hyungseob salah ngomong lagi.

Wajah Hyungseob kembali memerah, bahkan sampai telinganya ikut memerah. Karena sudah bosan memukul Woojin, Hyungseob akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan kebetulan juga Jihoon sudah keluar dari kerumunan tersebut dan akan menghampirinya, "g-gue balik duluan."

Saat Hyungseob bergerak menjauhi bangku yang tadi, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara teriakan yang membuatnya ingin bersembunyi di goa yang terletak di ujung dunia.

"Ahn Hyungseob! Gue suka sama lo!" Woojin berteriak kearah Hyungseob dengan senyuman lebar dan suara beratnya yang menggelegar hingga sebagian atensi orang-orang mulai berpindah kearah mereka, "gak deh. Gue cinta sama lo!"

Dan jangan tanya bagaimana wajah Hyungseob saat ini. Merah padam seperti kepiting rebus, yang sebetulnya dipertanyakan apakah memerah karena malu atau karena marah.

"Aaaahhh! Bacot banget lo, Woojin!"

・

・

・

"Min. Psssst, Hyunmin."

"Apaan, Nyeon?"

"Itu temen lo kenapa deh mukanya?"

"Siapa? Woojin? Bukannya emang begitu mukanya?"

"Tapi aneh banget anjir! Dari pas kita tinggal buat fotokopi terus pas balik dianya senyam senyum sendiri―"

"Heh, gue denger lo pada ngomong apaan."

Haknyeon dan Hyunmin bergidik mendengar suara husky Woojin yang memergoki mereka membicarakannya dibelakang.

"Jin, lo masih ngejar Hyungseob anak HI itu? Gila, nekat juga lo," ujar Haknyeon yang masih tak bisa melepas ke-kepoannya terhadap yang barusan; karena memang perlakuan Woojin terhadap Hyungseob sangat mencolok ketika berada di koperasi kampus tadi.

Sementara Woojin mengangguk, Hyunmin melebarkan mulutnya tak percaya, "Gila! Kan lo udah 2 bulan di tolak Hyungseob, masih aja sih dikejar?!"

Perlu di perjelas lagi, ini sudah 2 bulan semenjak kejadian dimana Woojin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hyungseob dan Woojin masih terus menjadi pengejar cintanya Hyungseob si anak HI. Dan Woojin gak merasa bosan―tentu saja.

Cinta itu buta, men. Kotoran aja rasanya jadi mirip cadburry dikasih kacang almond.

"Emang kenapa kalo gue suka sama Hyungseob? Yang suka kan gue, bukan lo pada."

Hyunmin dan Haknyeon terdiam mendengarnya.

"Tapi saingan lo berat lho. Tau gak?"

Woojin menghentikan mobilnya mendadak, membuat mereka berdua yang tak bisa mengatur keseimbangannya jadi oleng dan terjeduk kursi di depannya.

"Siapa?" Woojin mengatakannya dengan nada datar, walau sebenarnya ia tak merasa begitu gloomy. Toh ia yakin bahwa ia bisa merebut hatinya Hyungseob, betul tidak?

Haknyeon melirik Hyunmin, Hyunmin melirik Haknyeon. Dan tatapan mereka terlihat sedikit... Mencurigakan?

"Maksud gue, saingan lo berat karena Hyungseob suka sama orang ini dan..." Hyunmin menelan ludahnya yang terasa berat, "lo pasti tau orangnya siapa. Nyeon, kasih tau Nyeon."

Akhirnya Haknyeon―dengan berat hati―memberitahu Woojin dengan berbisik-bisik agar Woojin gak begitu shock mendengarnya.

Begitu Woojin mendengarnya, reaksi pertamanya adalah melongo hebat dengan mata dan mulutnya yang melebar secara tiba-tiba.

"... Hah?"

・

・

・

Setelah mengantarkan Jihoon, akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke gedung FISIP karena Jihoon memesan Ubernya disitu dan ada barang Hyungseob yang tertinggal di ruang BEM. Jadi ia kembali membawa motornya lalu memarkirkan motornya kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung BEM dengan sedikit cepat; karena waktu sudah terasa semakin sore dan hampir gelap.

"Hyungseob!"

Sosok yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dalam diam, sampai ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya hingga matanya pun melebar tiba-tiba.

"Barang lo ketinggalan nih! Duh, untung ada gue yang ngambilin buat lo!"

Tolong jangan lupakan debaran jantung yang menggila dari balik kaos Hyungseob dan wajahnya yang bersemu merah karena malu dan senang melihat sosok yang kini berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman lebar.

Sosok yang sudah lama ia kagumi sejak berada di semester 2. Sosok yang sudah setahun ini mengisi hati dan pikirannya, dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang setiap kali ia melihat sosok tersebut.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah terkumpul, Hyungseob pun mengulas senyum paling manisnya lalu meraih benda yang terjulur dari tangan sosok dihadapannya dengan sopan.

"Makasih banyak ya..."

Hyungseob menatap sosok yang masih tersenyum lebar dihadapannya, dan wajahnya semakin memerah karena bersemu malu dihadapan gebetannya.

"... Kak Ong."

・

・

・

・

・

* * *

Jedar jedor eng ing ong~

Hayolo hyungseob suka sama ong, saingannya woojin berat neh~

Huhuhu tbh aku tuh waktu ngeliat ucup di pd101 ngeliatin ong intens banget(?), innerku langsung ngerasa kalo ong itu sebenernya cocok kalo dijadiin pho―jangan deh, dijadiin orang yg disukain ucup aja di awal huehehehe

Btw untuk konflik mungkin gak kubuat berat berat banget, palingan cuma konflik simpel di hubungan jinseob hehehe. Dan ini genrenya ada humornya padahal garing begini...

Review + fav + follownya silahkaaaan~


	3. Saingan Berat? Yakin?

Namanya Ong Seongwoo. Mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Sipil semester 6. Saat ini menjabat sebagai Ketua BEM yang akan lengser dalam hitungan bulan lagi.

Bukan hanya ketua BEM, ia juga mahasiswa teladan yang IPnya benar-benar bagus dan sangat nyaris _cumlaude_ karena prestasinya di luar bidang akademik dan pada bidang akademik itu sendiri.

Kalau kampusnya ini adalah sebuah negara, maka Seongwoo adalah sosok pemimpin yang sangat disukai warganya sendiri. Bahkan banyak juga yang tak rela kalau Seongwoo akan lengser dari jabatannya―padahal ini sudah menjadi kewajiban kalau ketua akan lengser dari jabatannya pada semester 6 menuju semester 7.

Walau begitu, Seongwoo juga sangat unik dan menyenangkan. Ia juga sangat pandai membuat suasana menjadi hangat dan tak ada ke-kakuan didalamnya, sehingga membuat Hyungseob merasa senang dengan sosok bermarga Ong ini.

Sudah lama pemuda bermarga Ahn ini menyimpan perasaan spesial terhadap kakak tingkatnya ini. Dimulai sejak kakak tingkatnya ini menjabat sebagai ketua baru BEM kampusnya, sampai sekarang―dimana kakak tingkatnya ini akan melepas jabatannya dan akan fokus pada skripsinya pada beberapa bulan mendatang.

Singkat saja―sejak semester kedua, Hyungseob sudah mulai menaruh rasa kepada sosok bermarga Ong itu. Karena kebaikan hati, kerja keras, dan jiwa humoris yang melekat pada diri kakak tingkatnya itulah yang membuatnya menyukainya hingga saat ini.

"Seob! Lo dipanggil kak Ong!"

Lamunan Hyungseob mengenai kakak tingkatnya itu buyar ketika dirinya melihat sosok yang ia lamunkan sedang berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman lebar yang terpampang. Membuat semua orang didekat sana menaruh atensinya terhadap pemuda tersebut dan berada dalam mode _fangirl_ nya―bagi yang cewek.

"E-eh? Kak Ong?" Wajah Hyungseob kini berubah merah, sementara Jihoon yang ada di sampingnya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Menyisakan Hyungseob yang mau tak mau―dan harus―berhadapan dengan Ketua BEMnya sendirian.

Oh tentu saja, ketua di hatinya.

"Hai Seob! Jadi aku kesini mau minta tolong soal tugas yang waktu itu aku titipin ke Seunghyuk."

Hyungseob―tanpa sadar―memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bingung yang terlihat polos, "Seunghyuk? Emang kenapa kak?"

"Jadi.." Ong tiba-tiba menghela napasnya dengan berat; membuat Hyungseob kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, "kemarin Seunghyuk bilang ke aku kalo dia gak bisa lanjutin proposal dan jurnal BEM kita."

Manik hitam Hyungseob melebar, "kenapa?" Walau pertanyaannya terdengar biasa, tapi ekspresi di wajahnya sangat kontras dengan penuturan ucapannya.

"Dia ada urusan sama keluarganya di kampung, jadi ngambil cuti dulu 2 minggu."

"HAH? 2 MINGGU?" Pantas saja Hyungseob melihat Seunghyuk membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam koper di kosannya―fyi, mereka satu kos-kosan―, ternyata Seunghyuk benar-benar pergi untuk waktu yang lama! "Kok mendadak banget sih? Deadlinenya 5 hari lagi kan, kak?"

Deadline yang dimaksud adalah waktu dimana seluruh anggota BEM akan melaksanakan evaluasi kegiatan selama satu semester kemarin sebelum pelantikan pengurus baru beberapa bulan nantinya. Seluruh anggota BEM kini semakin sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing; termasuk Hyungseob yang mendapat tugasnya sendiri.

Walau begitu, Hyungseob sendiri sepertinya mementingkan BEM daripada tugas kuliahnya sendiri, sehingga tugas dari ketua BEMnya sudah ia kerjakan jauh sebelum mengejar deadline seperti sekarang.

"Evaluasinya tetep bakal jalan 5 hari lagi, tapi masalahnya proposal yang penting di Seunghyuk malah macet―"

"Kak! Aku mengajukan diri!" Tiba-tiba Hyungseob mengangkat satu tangannya dengan gaya ala _The Hunger Games_ dan dengan aura yang terlihat (sok) formal, "e-eh.. Maksudnya, biar aku aja yang kerjain tugasnya Seunghyuk!" Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena melihat reaksi Seongwoo yang saat ini terkekeh melihat tingkah adik tingkatnya.

Seongwoo masih terkekeh tampan, sementara Hyungseob menundukkan kepalanya, rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Lucu banget sih, Seob," pipi Hyungseob terasa panas dan sepertinya warnanya kembali berubah menjadi merah begitu mendengar ucapan dari kakak tingkatnya, "yaudah kalau begitu. Nanti aku kasih berkas-berkas yang udah Seunghyuk bikin, kamu tinggal lanjutin dan sunting ya. Tanyain aja kalau ada yang gak paham, oke?" Lalu dibalas dengan anggukan polos dari Hyungseob, yang mana terlihat cukup lucu di mata Seongwoo.

Setelah perbincangan singkat diantara kedua pemuda tersebut―dengan sedikit skinship yang Seongwoo lakukan pada Hyungseob; mengelus puncak kepalanya dan mencubit pipinya―, akhirnya sang Ketua BEM pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Hyungseob yang kakinya terasa seperti jelly dan hampir saja ambruk kalau saja ia tidak menyentuh tembok di dekatnya.

Wajah Hyungseob memerah namun rautnya terlihat bahagia. Karena kesempatannya untuk mengejar Seongwoo semakin besar, dan Hyungseob harus semakin berjuang untuk mendapatkan sosok yang ia sukai itu.

・

・

・

Pukul 3 sore―dimana waktu ini adalah waktu untuk pulang kuliah, dan seluruh mahasiswa juga sudah keluar dari kelasnya dan menyebar entah kemana. Mungkin pulang ke rumah atau kost-annya, atau mungkin berkumpul di kampus dulu karena tak mau cepat-cepat pulang.

Dan pemuda bersurai cokelat yang tengah bengong dibawah pohon rindang adalah contoh dari kelompok orang yang malas pulang ke kost―tidak, apartmentnya.

Pemuda itu―Woojin―tengah berada di taman kampus yang terletak di tengah-tengah universitas dan jaraknya cukup jauh dari gedung fakultasnya, sehingga ia kemari terlebih dahulu dengan motornya, kemudian duduk dibawah pohon rindang untuk melamun―entah melamunkan apa dan entah apa faedahnya ia melakukan hal ini.

Banyak orang yang melihatnya seperti itu namun enggan untuk mendekatinya. Jadilah Woojin menyendiri ditempatnya sambil menatap orang yang berlalu lalang atau duduk di kumpulan bangku yang ada di dekatnya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja duduk di bangku itu; karena disitu terdapat meja yang bisa digunakan untuk belajar atau makan, tetapi Woojin memilih duduk dibawah pohon. Asik, katanya.

Dan sebetulnya, Woojin kesini karena sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang terus mengganjal di pikirannya.

Mengenai orang yang disukai Hyungseob.

Woojin tak habis pikir. Gila, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Walau Seongwoo belum tentu menyukai Hyungseob, tapi tetap saja bung. Siapa sih yang bisa mengalahkan sosok seperti ketua BEMnya, Ong Seongwoo?

Walau Woojin yakin, ia pasti bisa mendapatkan Hyungseob dan bisa mengalahkan Seongwoo. Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan, betul tidak?

"Tapi tetap saja... Kak Seongwoo, bung," Woojin bermonolog lalu menyandarkan kembali punggungnya ke pohon di belakangnya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kearah bangku yang lumayan sepi sampai ia melihat satu sosok yang berjalan mendekati satu bangku dan duduk di bangku tersebut.

Wajahnya bisa terlihat jelas dari tempat Woojin karena sosok itu duduk menghadap kearahnya, walau sosok itu tidak melihat Woojin karena terlalu sibuk dengan barang yang ada di mejanya; juga posisi Woojin yang sebetulnya sulit untuk terlihat dari tempat sosok itu berada.

Perlahan senyuman terulas dengan jelas di bibir Woojin, tanpa ia sadari.

Sosok itu adalah gebetannya, incarannya, orang yang ia suka―

"... Hyungseob," Woojin bergumam pelan. Sekali lagi, hanya bergumam melihat sosok yang ternyata adalah Hyungseob di bangku tersebut.

Lho. Kok tumben Woojin gak nyamperin Hyungseob?

Karena Woojin ingin memerhatikan sosok yang ia sukai dari jauh, ingin tahu gerak gerik menggemaskannya―bagi Woojin―ketika sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan serius sendirian.

Senyumnya semakin melebar melihat tingkah Hyungseob ketika sedang mengerjakan sesuatu diatas meja yang sepertinya berisi tumpukan kertas yang banyak. Dimulai dari bibir plum Hyungseob yang bergumam sendiri, lalu bibir itu mengerucut dan kemudian bibir itu tersenyum dengan imutnya―berdampak pada Woojin yang ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Rasanya Woojin ingin mendekatinya dan mencium bibir plum itu dengan lembut―

Eh, apa?

Tersadar akan lamunannya, Woojin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menepuk pipinya. Bodoh sekali ia karena sudah memikirkan hal kotor hanya karena bibir itu!

Pada akhirnya, Woojin kembali memerhatikan Hyungseob dari jauh dan mengamatinya dengan senyuman tipis. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat imut tanpa harus berusaha, dan Woojin semakin menyukainya jika diperhatikan begini.

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, Woojin melihat Hyungseob merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan badannya kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja dengan pelan. Kedua tangannya ikut menumpu kepala Hyungseob―Woojin menduga bahwa Hyungseob akan tidur setelah ini.

10 menit setelahnya Hyungseob tidak bergerak lagi―bergerak sedikit karena bernafas layaknya orang tidur. Karena memang Hyungseob tengah berada di posisi tidurnya; menelengkupkan wajahnya diatas tangan yang ia lipat, namun kepalanya miring sedikit kearah kanan.

Woojin akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri sosok bersurai hitam itu dengan rasa penasaran dan memang ia ingin menghampirinya. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu duduk di depan Hyungseob dan melihat wajahnya dari tempatnya.

"Dia tidur beneran, ternyata. Gue pikir cuma iseng-isengan," gumam Woojin lalu melirik tumpukan kertas disamping kepala Hyungseob yang ditumpuk pula oleh buku tebal. Dari judulnya saja Woojin sudah tahu kalau itu buku mengenai jurusan kuliahnya Hyungseob―Hubungan Internasional.

Kini tumpukan kertas itu sudah berada di tangan Woojin dan ia pun mengamati isi kertas itu. Dimulai dari mengamati tulisan Hyungseob yang sangat rapih―berbeda dengan miliknya yang sedikit berantakan―, kemudian mengernyit karena tulisan di awal kertas yang sudah terisi penuh, ternyata disalin ulang di suatu kertas folio yang di tulis dengan lebih rapih. Berbeda dengan kertas yang terisi penuh karena disitu banyak goresan tip-ex dan coretan sedikit.

Woojin menyimpulkan; Hyungseob sengaja menuliskannya di kertas untuk di sunting dulu sebelum di salin ke kertas folio yang lebih rapih.

 _Pasti untuk evaluasi BEM_ , gumam Woojin. Ia mengetahuinya dari Hyunmin yang terus menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai kertas menyebalkan untuk laporan kegiatannya.

Pemuda itu melirik sosok yang masih terlarut dalam mimpinya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus kepala Hyungseob dengan lembut kemudian mengecupnya. Tidak lama, namun tetap saja rasanya tak rela saat menjauhkan wajahnya dari kepala Hyungseob. Untungnya sosok itu masih pulas dengan tidurnya.

"Kamu udah kerja keras, Seob. Sampai capek begini kan," Woojin bermonolog sambil terus mengelus kepala Hyungseob dengan lembut, "Jangan paksain diri terus ya?" ia kembali bermonolog lalu tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia kembali mengecup kepala Hyungseob singkat.

・

・

・

Hari sudah terasa semakin gelap. Pemuda bermarga Ahn itu merasakannya dari tidur nyenyaknya yang kini sudah tersadar karena suasana yang sudah semakin sunyi di taman kampus itu.

Setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya dan mengucek matanya sebentar, Hyungseob pun melirik tumpukan kertasnya yang rapih namun membuat dahinya mengernyit bingung.

Karena disitu terdapat sebuah post-it berwarna hijau beserta sebuah kantung plastik; entah apa itu isinya.

Tangannya mengambil post it tersebut dan membacanya dengan bergumam. Isinya adalah;

' _Jangan terlalu capek, kalau capek istirahat. Evaluasinya masih 5 hari lagi kok, ayo semangat!_

 _Anyway, aku udah bantuin sedikit kerjaanmu. Maaf ya kalau gak memuaskan, maklum bukan anak BEM._

 _Hehe, love you._

 _박우진_ _._ '

Manik hitam milik sang pemuda melebar lalu ia membuka tumpukan kertas yang sudah ia tumpuk dengan buku tebal. Dan matanya kembali melebar ketika kertas yang awalnya baru terisi sedikit, kini menjadi penuh dengan tulisan rapih yang disalin dari kertas coret-coretan yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya.

"Ini.. Seriusan Woojin yang ngerjain?" Rasa bersalah kembali muncul di hati Hyungseob, ekor matanya melirik post-it hijau yang menyembul dari balik tumpukan kertas itu lalu menariknya keluar; membacanya dengan pelan.

' _Kalau udah diliat, jangan lupa makan ya! Udah kubeliin makanannya di plastik, jangan sampe nyisa! Harus habis._

 _Dan maaf kalau gak semuanya ku kerjain. Tapi mungkin bisa bikin kamu lebih tenang buat ngerjain hal yang lain._

 _Anyway, kalo kangen bisa ngechat kok ke line. Idnya: parkwoooojin._

 _Love you._

 _박우진_.'

Lagi-lagi Hyungseob melebarkan matanya melihat kantung plastik yang berisi makanan box yang ia suka. Perasaan bersalah muncul karena merasa telah merepotkan Woojin, namun disisi lain ia merasa... Senang dan tersipu? Karena dengan begini, Woojin telah memperlihatkan sisi perhatiannya pada Hyungseob.

Eh, kok dia seneng?

Wajahnya memerah, lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu. Hyungseob gak bisa berbohong kalau ia cukup senang walau ia masih sedikit merasa merepotkan sosok tersebut.

Dan di senja itu, senyuman yang terpoles di bibir Hyungseob adalah senyuman paling manis yang pernah ia perlihatkan. Walau tak ada yang melihatnya, tapi hari itu adalah hari yang cukup mengesankan baginya.

"Pffft... Woojin bodoh."

・

・

・

・

・

Buat yang nanya kenapa aku milih ong jadi crush/gebetannya ucup...

Tbh aku itu kalo suka sama satu orang yang bisa di ship siapapun, aku pasti bakal ngedukung orang itu walau dia di ship sama siapa aja. Aku ngeliat ucup dari awal episode produce tuh kayak 'naruh perasaan'(?) ke ong, diliat dari cara dia natap ong dari jauh, atau kalo ong lagi perform/dance dia pasti kayak nge-fanboying gitu. Ya walau gak nunjukkin kayak dia ke woojin di episode 8 sih haha

Tapi serius, pairing ongseob juga gak underrated banget loh. Banyak yang ngeship mereka karena mirip karakter di zootopia dan mereka emang kayak... Unrequited love gitu(?). Si ucup suka sama ong, ongnya suka sama daniel. Dan woojin diem-diem suka sama ucup dari jauh WKWKWK. Ya tbh aku juga seneng seneng aja sama ongseob walau ga separah suka sama jinseob sih hehe

Anyway, makasih yang udah nge review dan ngefav+follow~! Jangan bosen buat nge-review yaa hohoho annyeong!


	4. Balas Budi

Sudah 5 hari semenjak kejadian di taman, dan sudah 5 hari pula Hyungseob disibukkan dengan kegiatan BEMnya sehingga belum ada waktu yang pas untuk menghubungi Woojin perihal kejadian di taman kampus itu. Dan hari ini kegiatan evaluasi sudah berakhir, sehingga Hyungseob memantapkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Woojin melalui LINE malam ini juga.

Padahal kegiatannya baru berakhir pukul 5 sore, dan bisa saja Hyungseob pergi menghampiri Woojin di gedung fakultasnya. Tapi Hyungseob berpikir, mungkin Woojin sudah pulang ke rumah―apartment―nya.

Sekarang Hyungseob, dikamar kostannya, sedang duduk diam di meja belajarnya sambil merogoh sesuatu di tasnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kertas kecil berwarna hijau yang ia cari sedari tadi.

Post-it dari Woojin yang berisi id LINEnya pada 5 hari yang lalu.

Dan akhirnya Hyungseob kembali terdiam karena bingung harus melakukan apa dengan handphonenya―yang akhirnya mencari id LINE Woojin dan menemukannya―.

"Chat nggak ya.. Chat nggak ya..." Hyungseob terus menggumamkan kalimat tersebut sambil mondar-mandir di kamarnya, terus menimang pilihan yang terus terlintas di otaknya.

Apakah ia harus mengiriminya chat duluan atau tidak?

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan kembali menempelkan jemarinya dibawah dagu, "tapi gue kan mau balas budi ke dia, kenapa jadi galau begini sih?"

Hyungseob menghela napas, menghilangkan segala pemikirannya yang menyangka bahwa hal ini adalah modus untuk mendekati Woojin. Padahal tidak sama sekali.

Benarkah begitu, Hyungseob? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ia berdehem sebentar, kemudian jarinya―dengan penuh keberanian―mengetik sesuatu pada kolom chat LINE seusai menambahkan kontaknya terlebih dahulu.

 **Hyungseob:** Woojin? Ini Hyungseob, anak HI.

Belum sampai 10 menit, handphonenya sudah kembali bergetar. Tapi manik hitam Hyungseob membulat―ia melongo hebat melihat sesuatu yang asing di layar handphonenya.

 ** _Woojin_** _is calling you..._

Makin paniklah Hyungseob karena niatnya hanya untuk mengabari Woojin lewat chat, tapi malah di balas telepon―dari aplikasi LINE―oleh Woojin.

"Tahan! Tarik napas, lalu buang. Seob, ayo angkat."

Setelah melakukan senam jantung karena kaget dan menarik napasnya perlahan, Hyungseob memijit tombol hijau di layar handphonenya lalu mendekatkannya pada telinganya.

"Halo..?"

" _... Hyungseob?_ "

Hyungseob mengernyit sebentar, "iya, ini gue Hyungseob. Ada a―"

" _Akhirnya kamu ngehubungin aku juga! Ya ampun, untungnya gak jadi minta kontakmu ke Haknyeon!_ " Sebelum Hyungseob melanjutkan ucapannya, Woojin sudah terlebih dulu memotongnya dan menjawabnya dengan antusias; Hyungseob bahkan sampai menutup sebelah matanya karena suara Woojin yang sedikit meninggi dari sebelumnya.

" _Kenapa nelpon? Kangen?_ "

Hyungseob memutar bola matanya malas. Heol, yang nelpon duluan siapa?

"Heh, lo duluan yang nelpon," balas Hyungseob dengan kesabaran yang sudah terkumpul, "gue pingin ngomong sesuatu."

Dari ujung telepon, terdengar suara kekehan Woojin yang entah mengapa membuat jantungnya berdebar 2 kali lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

" _Ngomongin apa, hm? Serius banget?_ " Kali ini nada bicara Woojin terdengar santai, namun membuat jantung Hyungseob berpacu dengan cepat.

Apa-apaan sih, Woojin! Suara beratnya yang dalam itu malah membuat Hyungseob makin deg-degan, tahu!

"Masalah yang di taman itu," Hyungseob menarik napasnya, "gue mau bahas itu, karena gue merasa gak enak sama lo."

Sesaat hening terlebih dahulu sebelum Woojin menjawab ucapan Hyungseob.

" _Gak enak gimana? Anggep aja itu rasa sayang aku ke kamu._ "

"Cuma gitu doang rasa sayangnya? Eh―!" Hyungseob menepuk bibirnya dengan keras karena keceplosan dengan sangat memalukan pada sambungan teleponnya dengan Woojin, "e-eh, maaf! Tadi itu gak bermaksud―"

Lagi-lagi suara kekehan sialan itu terdengar lagi dari seberang, membuat wajah Hyungseob semakin memerah saja.

" _Gak apa-apa. Aku bisa nunjukkin lebih kok buat kamu,_ " ujar Woojin dari seberang telepon, " _apa sih yang gak bisa aku lakuin buat kamu?_ " Hyungseob bisa merasakan pipinya memanas sampai ke telinganya.

"A-apaan sih, gombal banget!"

" _Habisnya kamu mancing._ "

"Mancing apanya?! Enggak, ihhh!"

Dan ucapan Hyungseob dibalas dengan tawa yang cukup keras dari seberang sana, membuat Hyungseob jadi kesal sendiri mendengarnya. Bukannya menjawab malah ketawa, nyebelin!

Eh, kenapa dia jadi kesal sendiri?

"Ketawa aja lo, Jin! Emangnya ada yang lucu?" Hyungseob mendengus kesal. Sesaat setelahnya, tawa Woojin berhenti digantikan dengan kekehan kecil.

" _Enggak. Kamu lucu, Seob._ " Hyungseob terdiam mendengarnya sebelum Woojin melanjutkan ucapannya, " _Aku jadi makin kangen sama kamu._ "

Bisa-bisanya Woojin mengatakan hal itu! Wajah Hyungseob jadi semakin memanas karena ulahnya, kan!

" _Aku serius,_ " Woojin menghela napasnya dari ujung sana, " _aku beneran clueless banget karena kamu gak ngehubungin aku sampai kemarin, bahkan sampai bikin aku gak fokus sama sekali 5 hari ini._ "

" _Aku bahkan minta id line kamu ke Haknyeon, tapi sampai sekarang gak ada balesan dari dia. Aku kangen banget sama kamu, Hyungseob. Berat banget rindunya._ "

Ucapan itu membuat suasana menjadi hening sesaat karena Woojin yang masih ingin menyampaikan rasa rindu yang terpendam, sementara Hyungseob melempar handphonenya ke kasur karena merasa sangat gugup. Bahkan wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

"... Kan bisa ketemu," Hyungseob membulatkan matanya karena lagi-lagi ia keceplosan, "m-maksudnya! Besok aku mau ngomongin soal balas budi ke kamu, jadi aku bakal nyamperin kamu ke gedung Teknik!" Bahkan Hyungseob jadi tertular ngomong ' _aku-kamu_ ' karena Woojin.

" _Lho, kok gak ngomong sekarang aja?_ "

"Habisnya lo gombal mulu! Capek hati gue! Eh―!"

" _Hehehe, keceplosan apa keceplosan?_ " Hyungseob merutuki dirinya yang terus menerus keceplosan dan tak tahu tempat, " _Yaudah, besok aku tunggu. Kebetulan aku pingin ketemu kamu dari kemarin, tapi BEM sibuk terus ya..._ "

Hyungseob bukannya membalas malah mengangguk, padahal Woojin takkan melihatnya.

" _Terus habis ini kamu tidur, jangan ngapa-ngapain lagi. Mumpung udah ada waktu luang,_ " lagi-lagi Hyungseob mengangguk secara refleks, " _Let's meet tomorrow. And..._ "

Napas Hyungseob tercekat mendengar ucapan Woojin setelahnya.

" _I love you._ "

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

・

・

・

Keesokan harinya, Hyungseob benar-benar mendatangi gedung Fakultas Teknik seusai kelasnya berakhir. Beruntung kelasnya berakhir dengan cepat, sehingga ia bisa langsung pergi kesini tanpa harus menunggu lama.

Jujur, Hyungseob merasa seluruh tatapan mahasiswa Teknik terarah padanya dan ia menyadari hal itu. Selain karena Hyungseob adalah mahasiswa HI yang cukup terkenal di kalangan kampus―Hyungseob adalah _Selebgram_ ngomong-ngomong―, fashionnya juga cukup mencolok karena tak ada mahasiswa Teknik yang memadukan warna cerah pada pakaiannya seperti Hyungseob. Mahasiswa Teknik lebih terkesan simpel dan tidak mencolok dalam berpakaian, termasuk Woojin yang gemar memadukan warna gelap sebagai pakaiannya sehari-hari.

Sedangkan di fakultasnya, fashion itu termasuk suatu 'kewajiban' dan tentu saja mereka gemar memadukan warna yang cerah dan menarik perhatian. Jadi tak heran kalau seluruh perhatian mahasiswa Teknik mulai tertuju pada Hyungseob yang berjalan dengan santai menuju ke taman Teknik.

Sebenarnya Woojin sudah memerhatikan keberadaan Hyungseob dari kejauhan bersama Donghyun―teman sejurusan Arsitektur, sama seperti dirinya. Namun Woojin masih ingin menahan dirinya untuk memerhatikan sosok itu dari kejauhan.

Rasanya rindu itu semakin membuncah ketika melihat Hyungseob dengan rambut hitam dan fashionnya yang membuatnya semakin lucu dan membuat Woojin semakin ingin mendekapnya dalam pelukan yang hangat.

Ah, ia benar-benar merindukan sosok bermarga Ahn itu.

Bisa dibilang, ia sudah benar-benar mencintainya.

"Itu Hyungseob? Lucu juga ya," lamunan Woojin terpecah mendengar suara Donghyun yang merangkul bahu Woojin dengan tatapannya yang masih tak lepas dari sosok itu, "walau lebih lucu Youngmin, sih."

Woojin mendengus kesal, "punya gue jangan diembat juga dong, kak. Lo kan udah punya kak Youngmin," balasnya dengan bete, membuat Donghyun gemas dan menusuk nusuk pipi Woojin dengan telunjuknya.

"Cieee.. Adik gue sekarang udah main cinta-cintaan ya sekarang!" Donghyun tersenyum hangat dan melepas rangkulannya. Tangannya beralih mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Woojin.

"Udah fix _move on_ nih berarti?" Lanjutan kalimat Donghyun membuat Woojin yang awalnya memberontak menjadi diam tiba-tiba.

Butuh waktu sebentar untuk mereka terdiam dengan posisi dimana Donghyun sudah melepas tangannya dan menatap Woojin―yang sedang termenung―dengan bingung. Apa ia salah bicara?

Tau tau Woojin menghela napas dan melirik Donghyun, " _Move on_ apanya? Udah lama kalau itu, sekarang gue cintanya sama Ahn Hyungseob. Bye, gue mau nyamperin masa depan gue dulu!"

Kemudian Woojin pergi meninggalkan Donghyun di tempatnya dan mendekati Hyungseob yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya, bahkan masih belum menyadari kalau Woojin sudah berada beberapa meter darinya, memerhatikannya dengan senyuman yang terulas di bibir.

"Hyungseob?" Suara berat itu menyadarkan Hyungseob dan membuatnya menoleh, menatap pemilik suara bermarga Park itu dengan mendongak. Karena posisinya saat itu adalah Hyungseob yang duduk dan Woojin yang ada dihadapannya dengan posisi berdiri.

"Woojin! Akhirnya! Gue baru mau ngehubungin―"

"Mau ngomongin apa, hm?" Potong Woojin lalu duduk di samping Hyungseob dan menatapnya dengan senyum simpul. Senyum tipis saja sudah membuat Hyungseob gugup, gimana kalau ia menunjukan gingsulnya?

Badan Hyungseob kini ia hadapkan ke arah Woojin, dan wajahnya yang berusaha untuk tetap menatap Woojin. Sedangkan Woojin bersandar pada bangku dan meletakkan tangannya pada sandaran bangku.

"Gue merasa kalau yang lo lakuin kemarin itu harus gue balas dengan balas budi. Jadi..." Hyungseob menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, "... Lo boleh minta apapun yang bisa gue lakuin sebagai balas budi, gue bakal lakuin itu."

Hyungseob itu tipe orang yang tak bisa berlama-lama menyimpan hutang budi dengan orang lain. Walau orang itu ikhlas membantunya, tapi Hyungseob tetap saja merasa kalau itu termasuk hutang budi yang harus dibalas dengan kebaikan atau hal yang orang itu mau. Jadi tak heran kalau Hyungseob sampai memikirkan hal ini pada 5 hari belakangan.

Alis Woojin terangkat lalu ia terkekeh, membuat Hyungseob menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Letak lucunya dimana, Jin?" Sarkas Hyungseob sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Woojin jadi tak kuat melihatnya.

Setelah tawanya selesai, barulah Woojin menatap Hyungseob dalam sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hyungseob. Hyungseob semakin panik dan malah menutup matanya, membuat Woojin tersenyum lebar dan...

PLETAK!

Woojin menyentil dahi Hyungseob dan ringisan terdengar dari si pemilik dahi.

"Ya! Apa-apaan lo?!" Hyungseob masih mengaduh sambil mengelus dahinya yang tersentil, sementara Woojin malah tertawa, "ish, malah ketawa! Gue serius, tahu!"

"Gue juga serius sama lo, Seob," tukas Woojin, "lagian buat apa sih balas budi segala? Kan gue udah bilang, yang waktu itu termasuk rasa sayang gue ke lo."

Hyungseob melotot, "tetap aja, ini termasuk balas budi! Gue gak mau berhutang budi sama orang, jadi lo tinggal bilang apa yang lo mau. Biar gue lakuin!"

"Kecuali buat jadi pacar lo, itu masih belum bisa!" Woojin yang awalnya senang langsung berubah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal.

Sementara Hyungseob menunggu jawaban, Woojin nampak masih memikirkan sesuatu untuk tindak balas budi Hyungseob. Apa yang ia inginkan saja, ia tidak tahu. Selain meminta Hyungseob menjadi pacar, tentunya.

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lebar dan meraih dagu Hyungseob, membuat kepala itu mendongak dan mereka berdua saling bertatapan pada posisi itu.

"Balas budinya gak susah kok, Hyungseob sayang," Woojin mengelus pipi Hyungseob, dan pemilik wajah itu nampaknya hanya terdiam―atau mungkin terlena? "Tapi kamu harus janji buat ngelakuin itu."

"Yaudah, jadi apa yang lo mau?"

Woojin tersenyum miring kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hyungseob.

"Luangin waktumu di hari minggu, karena aku mau kamu ngedate sama aku seharian penuh di Lotte World."

・

・

・

・

・

* * *

HAHAHAHA INI APAAN SIH PANJANG BANGET

Anyway, sepertinya aku gak bisa update cepet cepet dikarenakan bakal banyak tugas ospek yang mendatangi, jadi bakal lama updatenya. Kira-kira masih ada yang baca ff ini gak ya... Huhuhuhu.

Oh iya, makasih banyak buat yang setia ngebaca ff ini dan yang udah ngefollow + ngefavorite! Beneran gak nyangka, moga aja sampai seterusnya masih ada yang baca ff ini ya :") biar rame tambahin reviewnya juga biar enak /plak

Makasih buat yang udah baca! Semoga aja aku ada waktu luang buat ngupdate ff ini lebih cepet hehehe!


	5. Kencan

"HAAAAAAAAAAA―"

Pemuda bersurai hitam bermarga Ahn itu terus mondar-mandir di tempatnya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas hitam kecilnya. Sesekali ia bergumam seperti barusan dan mengatur detak jantungnya yang terus menerus berdebar.

Berdebar karena...

' _Luangin waktumu di hari minggu, karena aku mau ngedate sama kamu seharian penuh di Lotte World._ '

Dan hari ini adalah waktunya.

Kencan pertama dengan...

"Gila gila gila, gue kencan beneran sama Park Woojin?!" Hyungseob kembali bermonolog sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Walau ia masih ribut seperti itu, tapi dirinya sudah berdandan rapih dan tampil sangat tampan hari ini.

Sangat kontras dengan kelakuannya yang terus menerus bermonolog soal kencannya dengan si anak Arsitektur, Park Woojin.

Setelah kejadian itu, Hyungseob terus menerus memikirkan hal mengenai kencan itu dan bahkan Hyungseob dan Woojin tidak saling menghubungi setelah telepon di malam hari―diketahui Woojin yang tidak menegurnya di chat. Hal ini cukup membuat Hyungseob merasa bimbang dan sedikit galau... Eh?

Tapi semalam Woojin berkata padanya untuk menunggu di depan loket Lotte World dan waktu janjian mereka adalah pukul 10 pagi, dimana pintu gerbang Lotte World baru saja dibuka.

Dan Hyungseob―dengan bodohnya―datang 20 menit lebih awal dan sebelum pukul 10. Entah antara takut terlambat atau mungkin ia merasa cukup antusias dengan kencan pada hari ini.

"Duh duh duh.. Gimana nih―"

"Hyungseob?"

"WAAAAAAAAAA!"

Refleks Hyungseob berteriak dan menoleh ke sampingnya. Lalu menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi subjek di otaknya dan sosok yang mengajaknya kencan pada hari ini.

"Woojin! Anjir, gue kira siapa!" Gerutu Hyungseob sambil mengelus dadanya, sementara Woojin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Gak usah sekaget itu kali, emangnya gue hantu?" Tangan Woojin merogoh 2 tiket Lotte World dari dompetnya lalu menyodorkan salah satunya ke Hyungseob, "nih, tiket punya lo."

Dahi Hyungseob mengernyit, "kita gak ikut ngantri?"

"Buat apa? Kan gue udah ada tiket promo sendiri."

"LOH LOH?" Jadi Woojin mengajaknya ke Lotte World karena dapat tiket promo saja? "Oh, gue pikir kita bakal beli sendiri."

Woojin menyengir lebar, "kayaknya emang udah kebetulan. Gue dapet tiket disaat gue pingin banget ngajakin lo kencan, Seob."

... Hah?

Hyungseob melongo, malahan ia sempat tidak sadar kalau tangannya sudah diamit oleh Woojin dan ditariknya tangan itu masuk menuju ke dalam pintu gerbang Lotte World.

"Ayo, kita puas puasin main hari ini!

・

・

・

Setelah menaiki satu wahana yang mereka setujui bersama―roller coaster―sebagai pembuka dari kencan mereka, Hyungseob yang awalnya merasa cemas dan berdebar kini turun dari wahana roller coaster dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Yes! Pembuka hari yang sangat menyenangkan~~~" Hyungseob merentangkan tangannya keatas lalu tersenyum lebar, "oke, habis ini enaknya kemana lagi ya? main bom-bom car kah―"

"Kamu jangan lupain aku ada disini."

"WAAAAAAAAAA! Bikin kaget aja sih lo, Woojin!" Hyungseob refleks berteriak dan mengelus dadanya kemudian melirik sosok bersurai cokelat di sampingnya dengan tatapan kesal, "lagian kenapa sih lo gak kesini sendiri aja? Harus banget ngajakin gue, gitu?" Lanjutnya dengan gerutu.

Woojin tersenyum, entah kenapa Hyungseob malah termenung melihat senyuman Woojin.

Senyumannya Woojin berubah menjadi cengiran, membuat Hyungseob melebarkan matanya, "kenapa? Udah mulai suka sama aku, ya?" Tanya Woojin dengan geernya.

"A-apaan sih, geer banget lo!" Hyungseob membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, kemudian matanya melihat sesuatu yang menarik diujung sana, "wah, ada es krim tumpuk!" Matanya berubah berbinar melihat stan es krim tersebut.

Sementara Woojin mengikuti arah pandang sosok disampingnya lalu menarik Hyungseob kearah sana―membuat sang pemilik tangan menatapnya bingung.

"Kok bingung? Katanya mau es krim?"

"H-ha? Siapa yang mau es krim?"

"Kamu. Tadi kamu ngeliatinnya begitu banget, mirip anak kucing yang ngeliat ikan di meja makan."

Woojin menyengir lebar melihat reaksi Hyungseob―wajah memerah yang sangat menggemaskan, "aku beliin. Anggap aja bayaran karena udah bikin kamu harus bangun pagi demi aku."

Dan Hyungseob tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengendalikan wajahnya dan debaran yang menggila dibalik kaos yang ia pakai.

・

・

・

Karena mereka terlihat bosan untuk sekedar menaikki wahana lain selain roller coaster, maka mereka memutuskan untuk mengelilingi Lotte World saja. Dan memasuki jajaran makanan yang ramai disana.

"Aduh, baunya enak banget! Jadi laper kan," gumam Hyungseob tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pemandangan stand makanan di sekelilingnya.

"..." Woojin terdiam dan tanpa sadar berjalan mendekati salah satu stand makanan, dan membuat Hyungseob bertanya-tanya dalam hati―walau akhirnya mengikuti Woojin tanpa bertanya apapun lagi.

Tahu-tahu pemuda itu berhenti di stand daging bakar yang menimbulkan aroma sedap yang sangat menggiurkan. Wajah Hyungseob sudah dibuat menganga karena daging itu sangat menggoda, sementara Woojin...

... Terdiam dengan wajah memelas seperti anak kecil yang ingin balon, walau masih tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari daging yang tengah dimasak itu.

Entah kenapa Hyungseob merasa gemas sendiri melihat Woojin yang terlihat seperti anak kecil itu.

"Jin? Lo ngapain?" Pemuda bermarga Ahn menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa dalam posisinya, sementara Woojin masih menatap daging itu dengan sedikit menganga.

Woojin menoleh―masih memasang wajah bodohnya yang sangat lucu di mata Hyungseob, "ah? Ini... Gue mau daging..."

"Yaudah beli dong, susah amat?"

"Tapi..." Hyungseob menoleh, menemukan Woojin yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti anjing kelaparan, "... Aku gak bisa beli ini."

"Lho kenapa? Gak ada uang? Aku beli―"

"Bukan, bukan itu." Woojin menggeleng pelan dan menghela napas, "dari beberapa hari yang lalu aku susah banget buang air terus jadi berlanjut sakit, dan aku sempet absen ngampus karena hal ini."

Awalnya Hyungseob hanya menatap Woojin dengan iba, namun ia teringat sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Absen ngampus?"

Woojin mengangguk lalu melanjutkan.

"Aku juga gak sempet buka handphone karena sakit segala macem. Emang deh nyebelin banget, jadi gak bisa ngabarin kamu kan."

... Hah?

Sementara itu dalam lubuk hati Hyungseob yang terdalam, ia merasa sedikit lega dengan fakta yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Woojin.

"Kupikir kamu ngapain sampai berhari-hari gak nongol di LINE. Eh―"

Hyungseob keceplosan; lagi

Dan cengiran konyol di bibir Woojin semakin melebar saja.

"Ke rumah hantu yuk?"

"HA?! Ngapain―WAAAAA! GAK MAU, WOOJIN SIALAN!"

Tangan Hyungseob ditarik paksa oleh Woojin menuju ke rumah hantu, tempat yang paling dihindari Hyungseob karena ia takut dengan hantu.

Semoga saja Hyungseob diberi kekuatan untuk melewati harinya bersama Park―bego―Woojin, amin.

・

・

・

Sebenarnya Hyungseob tidak langsung pergi ke rumah hantu. Mereka menyempatkan untuk mengisi energi dulu dengan membeli makanan di stand dan memainkan 5 wahana dan 3 wahana yang cukup mengocok perut. Memang, Woojin benar-benar bodoh karena membuat Hyungseob harus merasa mual dulu sebelum memasuki tempat yang gak ingin dia masuki.

"Kamu siap, sayang?"

"Sayang kepalamu! Apanya siap woi?!"

Hyungseob menaikkan nada bicaranya ketika mereka sudah berada di antrian paling depan rumah hantu. Tangannya bahkan tanpa sadar menggenggam erat lengan Woojin yang sedikit terbentuk―eh.

Sementara yang dipegang lengannya malah merangkul bahu Hyungseob dan sesekali mengelus bahunya, seperti seorang kekasih yang siap menjaga kekasihnya yang sedang ketakutan―karena kebetulan sekali badan Hyungseob terus gemetar sedari tadi.

 _Dasar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan._

"Jin, ayo dong balik aja! Mending kita main yang la―"

"Pasangan selanjutnya silahkan masuk!"

Terlambat. Karena Woojin dan Hyungseob sudah didorong masuk ke rumah hantu itu dan mereka sudah berada di kegelapan ruangan tersebut.

"Waaaaaaaaaa―! Tuh kan, e-elo sih Jin! Uhuhuhu..." Hyungseob berucap dengan nada panik sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Woojin, sedangkan Woojin malah melebarkan senyumannya karena rencananya berhasil.

Rencana?

Jadi sebelumnya Woojin berencana ingin melancarkan serangan 'modusnya' pada Hyungseob dan berakhirlah mereka disini, di rumah hantu, tempat yang sangat Hyungseob benci karena ketakutannya terhadap makhluk astral itu.

 _Emang dasar ya Woojin, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan._

Bodo amat sama Hyungseob yang nanti bakal marah atau minta yang aneh-aneh ke dia, karena dia cuma pingin kencannya sama pujaan hatinya gak datar datar aja. Ini kan kencan pertamanya, oleh karena itu harus di maksimalkan dengan sebaik mungkin!

"J-Jin.."

Sial. Suara lirih Hyungseob malah terdengar seperti menggodanya.

"K-kenapa Seo―"

 **Krak.**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MINGGIR! SINGKIRIN BONEKANYA DARI SITU, WOOJIN!"

Tuh kan, belum apa-apa Hyungseob sudah membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Woojin dan menjerit kencang.

Padahal hanya karena sebuah boneka yang berlumuran darah―cat merah―yang terjatuh, tapi teriakan Hyungseob sudah seperti itu.

 **Pluk.**

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" Hyungseob akhirnya menarik tangan Woojin dan berlari hanya karena ada tahu yang terjatuh dan menempel ke wajahnya,

"Seob, pelan-pelan―"

 **Bruk.**

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorong Woojin dari belakang, sementara Hyungseob yang tadinya menoleh ke belakang sekarang malah ikut terjatuh hingga sekarang posisi mereka adalah―Woojin menindih Hyungseob dan yang ditindih malah melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Woojin.

Saling menindih didalam kegelapan? Wow.

"I-ih, apaan sih Jin! Lepasin dong!"

"Lepasin tanganmu dulu dong, Seob," Woojin berucap dengan nada pelan yang super sexy―menurut Hyungseob―tepat di telinganya, "kalo kamu mau kutindih, nanti aja di ka―"

"Di mimpi lo!" Buru-buru Hyungseob mendorong Woojin yang berada diatasnya dengan kencang. Mereka masih berada di posisi duduk, tanpa mau merubah posisi mereka menjadi berdiri atau apapun.

Beruntung ruangan ini gelap, karena Hyungseob bisa mati ketahuan kalau Woojin melihat wajahnya yang memerah saat ini!

"Seob, ayo kita lanjutin―"

 **Krak.**

"Hihihihi~"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA! Uhuhuhu... P-pergi lo s-setan laknat! Uhuhuhu...!" Hyungseob refleks memeluk Woojin erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Woojin yang bidang. Woojin sih senang-senang aja diperlakukan seperti itu, kapan lagi dipeluk gebetan?

Tapi kesenangannya itu terhenti ketika merasakan sosok dalam pelukannya bergetar hebat serta suara isakan kecil...

"Hiks.. Uhuhuhu.."

Tuh kan, Park Woojin emang yang paling bego.

"Hyungseob.. Udah, jangan nangis.."

"Gimana gak nangis?! Huhuhuhu.. Gue takut, Woojin!" Tangis Hyungseob semakin terdengar kencang dan ia semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Woojin.

Dan akhirnya Woojin balas memeluk Hyungseob kemudian tangannya bergerak mengelus puncak kepala sang pujaan hatinya dengan sangat lembut. Gini-gini Woojin masih tau rasa bersalah karena udah bikin Hyungseob nangis gak karuan.

"Udah ya, jangan nangis lagi ya Seobbie. Aku minta maaf..." Woojin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara tangis Hyungseob sudah mereda―digantikan dengan debaran jantung yang semakin keras dan Hyungseob sangat yakin wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mereka berada dalam posisi berpelukan seperti itu, dan Woojin rasanya tidak rela ketika Hyungseob melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja.

Rasanya kehangatan itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Maafin aku ya, Seobbie..?" Tangan Woojin bergerak mengelus pipi Hyungseob dan menyeka air mata dari kedua mata Hyungseob dengan kedua tangannya. Setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat sedikit walau penerangan yang sangat minim.

Pipi Hyungseob terasa memanas, perlakuan Woojin membuat jantungnya terus terusan berdebar. Ini gak baik!

"I-iya, gue maafin―"

 **Syung.**

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

Ah, sepertinya Woojin benar-benar harus mengeluarkan bocah ini dari rumah hantu sebelum ia kembali menangis lagi.

・

・

・

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, tuan! Ditunggu kehadirannya kembali!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil melewati 'rintangan' di dalam rumah hantu itu mesti harus keluar dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Akibat Hyungseob yang menarik tangan Woojin dan mereka berkali-kali menabrak benda di dekatnya sehingga berpenampilan yang sangat... Begitulah.

"G-gak! Gak akan gue kesini lagi! Hahhh.. Hahhh..." Hyungseob masih mengatur napasnya yang belum beraturan, sementara Woojin di sampingnya tengah memainkan handphonenya.

Kemudian memotret kelakuan Hyungseob kali ini.

Di foto buat di upload ke Snapgram.

"A date with crush isn't that bad tho. Hahaha captionnya gitu aja deh," Woojin mendengus geli setelah memotret Hyungseob―yang terlihat cukup ambigu karena penampilannya yang berantakan dengan wajahnya yang memerah―lalu menguploadnya ke Snapgram. Setelah di upload, tiba-tiba―

"Handphone lo gue ambil, Jin!"

Dan detik selanjutnya, Hyungseob sudah berlari menjauhi Woojin yang masih melongo dengan bodoh di tempatnya.

"Woi, handphoneku!" Woojin tanpa babibu langsung melesat mengejar Hyungseob yang ternyata sudah berlari lebih cepat disana.

"Weeee! Kejar saja sini, dasar bodoh!" Fyi, gini-gini Hyungseob itu sangat handal dalam berlari―terutama berlari dari kenyataan―. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia bisa berlari dengan cepat bahkan meninggalkan Woojin dibelakang yang sudah sangat jauh.

Karena melihat ada komedi putar, Hyungseob buru-buru mendekatinya dan beruntung tidak ada antrian sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah memasuki salah satu bilik yang kosong sampai gak menyadari suatu hal...

"Kamu ngapain malah masuk ke bilik komedi putar, hm?"

... Hyungseob gak sadar kalau Woojin masih mengikutinya di belakang dan kini sudah berada di bilik komedi putar yang sama dengannya.

Berdua.

"H-heh! Kok lo malah ngikutin gue?!" Hyungseob masih mengatur napasnya, begitu juga Woojin.

Gak peduli dengan handphone yang masih berada di tangan Hyungseob, karena sekarang komedi putar itu bergerak dan mereka benar-benar berada di dalam bilik itu berdua. Dengan posisi saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Dan seingatnya bilik komedi putar di Lotte World sangat besar dan banyak, jadi mereka akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama berada disini...

"Apa lo liat liat? Mana muka lo mesum banget!"

... Eh, ekspresi Woojin kelihatan jelas ya?

Woojin buru-buru mengalihkan diri dengan menyeka keringatnya, sementara Hyungseob masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal lalu ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada luar komedi putar.

"Ah, udah sore ya ini. Gak kerasa."

Manik hitam Woojin melirik sosok bermarga Ahn yang menatap langit senja berwarna oranye itu dengan tatapan teduh walau sedikit imut kelihatannya. Tanpa sadar Woojin ikut melebarkan senyuman hanya karena melihat Hyungseob yang seperti itu.

"Kamu hari ini ngegemesin banget sih."

Hyungseob melirik Woojin, lalu Woojin kembali melanjutkan, "seharian kamu jalan sama aku kayak bocah, giliran lagi begini kamu nunjukkin sisi dewasamu. Tapi tetep ngegemesin sih."

"A-apaan sih?" Wajah Hyungseob merona, Woojin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Oh iya, aku minta maaf karena udah bikin kamu kesel dan nangis tadi," Woojin menghela napas, "padahal tadi aku cuma mau ngisengin doang, ternyata bener kamu takut banget ya.."

Hyungseob mendelik, "tau darimana?"

"Jangan lupain aku followers kamu di IG, subscriber kamu di YT juga."

Ah, Hyungseob lupa dengan hal itu.

"Emang lo segitu sukanya ya sama gue..?" Ucapan yang terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman dari Hyungseob masih dapat terdengar oleh Woojin, sehingga pemuda itu kembali mengulas senyuman tipis di bibir.

"Emang kenapa kalo aku suka sama kamu?"

"Gak apa-apa sih, tapi..." Alih-alih Hyungseob menatap Woojin tepat di matanya, sehingga debaran di jantungnya kembali terasa cepat, lagi, "kenapa lo bisa suka sama gue? Apa alesannya?"

Woojin balas menatap Hyungseob dengan tatapan yang dalam dan tak bisa diartikan oleh Hyungseob.

"Emang cinta itu harus pake alesan, ya?" Woojin balas bertanya, "kalo aku cinta sama kamu tanpa alesan gimana, Seob?"

"Y-ya.. M-mana bisa begitu, bodoh!" Hyungseob buru-buru menunduk, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan yang dalam dari Park Woojin, "mana bisa lo suka sama orang gak pake alesan? Logika dikit, dong!"

Pemuda bermarga Park mendengus geli.

"Alesannya sih ada, tapi bakal ku kasih tau nanti aja. Lagian gak penting."

"LAH KOK―"

 **Cup.**

Bola mata Hyungseob sepertinya akan lepas karena melebar, disebabkan oleh bibir Woojin yang menempel pada bibirnya tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan pada posisi itu, belum lagi cahaya matahari sore yang semakin terang menyinari mereka―sepertinya menandakan bahwa bilik komedi putar mereka sedang berada di puncak, di posisi yang paling atas.

Bibir mereka hanya saling menempel, lama namun terasa singkat.

Akhirnya Woojin melepaskan tautan mereka tanpa mau menarik tubuhnya menjauh, sehingga wajah mereka masih berdekatan dan Woojin masih menatap Hyungseob tepat di matanya. Ia juga menyadari pipi Hyungseob yang sudah merona dan mata Hyungseob yang menatap matanya dengan malu-malu.

"Ahn Hyungseob, aku suka sama kamu."

Matahari senja juga suasana hening yang terasa nyaman membuat Hyungseob kembali terdiam dan tak berkutik ketika Woojin mengucapkan hal itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Lalu untuk yang pertama kalinya, Hyungseob merasakan deru napas Woojin yang terasa sangat dekat dan terus menerpa bibirnya, membuat wajahnya semakin memanas lalu jantungnya yang semakin berdebar tak karuan dari balik kaos yang ia kenakan.

Woojin melirik kearah lain lalu menatap Hyungseob lagi, "no, aku cinta banget sama kamu."

Setelahnya Woojin mendekatkan bibirnya, membuat Hyungseob menutup matanya dengan cepat.

Kali ini bukan bibirnya yang menjadi sasaran, melainkan dahinya.

"Y-ya! A-a-apaan sih lo!" Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Hyungseob mengeluarkan tenaganya dan mendorong Woojin agar menjauh dan mereka pun kembali terdiam.

Woojin dengan posisi yang masih mengaduh kesakitan karena punggungnya yang menubruk punggung kursi, sementara Hyungseob terus memegangi dadanya dan mengatur napasnya sedari tadi.

"L-lancang banget lo nyosor nyosor terus!" Gertak Hyungseob―wajahnya masih memerah.

"Lancang gini tapi kamu suka kan?"

"Suka apanya!"

"Buktinya tadi kamu gak ngelawan pas aku cium tadi," wajah Hyungseob semakin memanas mendengar ucapan Woojin.

Sementara pemuda bermarga Park masih terus menatap Hyungseob lekat tanpa mau menoleh kemanapun, "aku gak butuh jawaban dari pernyataanku sekarang. Karena aku gak mau kamu terburu-buru, jadi aku bakal terus merjuangin kamu entah sampe kapan."

Mata bulat Hyungseob semakin membulat.

"K-kenapa..?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku cinta banget sama kamu, Ahn Hyungseob," Woojin tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin ini bakal keliatan nyebelin, tapi aku bakal terus berusaha buat bikin kamu suka sama aku."

"A-apaan sih!" Hyungseob buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, hingga akhirnya matanya menemukan sebuah tulisan yang tertempel di pintu bilik komedi putar.

"Bilik komedi putar berbentuk hati..?" Hyungseob memiringkan kepalanya, "jadi kita ada didalam bilik berbentuk hati itu?"

Karena salah fokus itulah akhirnya Hyungseob mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk membaca tulisan itu, diikuti Woojin yang ikut penasaran karena tingkahnya.

 _Bilik Komedi Putar berbentuk Hati_

 _Bagi pasangan yang menyatakan cintanya (walau pernyataan cinta itu tidak harus dibalas dalam bilik ini juga) atau mencium pasangannya di bilik ini, selamat! Karena itu artinya kisah cinta kalian akan abadi selama-lamanya!_

 _― Dikutip dari legenda cinta sepasang kekasih yang cintanya abadi ketika berada dalam bilik ini sejak dulu._

Hyungseob membulatkan matanya setelah membaca itu, begitu juga Woojin yang terlihat kaget―dan senang―dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"... H-HAH?!"

Tolong bangunkan Hyungseob dari mimpi buruk ini segera.

・

・

・

・

・

・

・

・

WAHAHAHA HALOOO AKHIRNYA BISA NYEMPETIN UPDATE JUGAAA!

Ini update yang agak tidak jelas menurutku jadi maaf kalo wordsnya banyak banget soalnya gak di cek dulu (bikos aku bikinnya dari evernote) heu banyak banget, jinseob dating aja sampe sebanyak ini ngetiknya.

Aku juga gak ngerti di Lotte World ada apaan, jadinya rada gajelas gitu huhuhu dan yang soal bilik bentuk hati itu fiksi doang ya wkwkwk

Anyway ini aku update sebelum ospek, senin besok udah ospek jadi mohon doanya ya semuanya biar aku bisa ngelewatin ospek hiks :"))) #MabaLife. Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, dan special thanks buat yang udah nyempetin buat review + follow + favs! Semoga aku bisa lanjutin ini agak cepet hehe. Kecup basah dari kanasiaru~! /no

 **Ps:** Boleh juga di cek ff jinseob oneshootku yang judulnya 'If The World End, What Would You do?' yang ku kerjain pas lagi banyak tugas pra-ospek WKWKWKW /curhat/


	6. Perpustakaan

"Sumpah, Ahn Hyungseob. Gue masih gak nyangka kalo rumor sepupu gue ngedeketin lo itu beneran."

"Please, Jihoon. Just stop talking about that shitty thing."

"Mana kuat gue gak ngomongin ini anjir!" Balas Jihoon dengan sengit, "hell, Hyungseob? Lo ngedate sama Woojin, yang notabenenya sepupu gue sendiri! Kenapa lo gak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin, heh?!"

Hyungseob memutar bola matanya malas. Hal ini yang membuat ia semakin malas bertemu Jihoon karena kejadian di Lotte World sebelumnya.

Kejadian?

Jadi setelah kejadian di Ferris Wheel beberapa hari yang lalu, Hyungseob dan Woojin tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Jihoon yang―sialnya―akan menaiki Ferris Wheel yang mereka naiki. Bersama dengan seorang mahasiswa Kedokteran semester 2, Bae Jinyoung. Dan pertemuan mereka itu...

" _LHO, HYUNGSEOB? NGAPAIN SAMA WOOJIN?!_ "

" _LO SENDIRI NGAPAIN SAMA BAEJIN, HOON?!_ "

Singkatnya―Hyungseob dan Jinyoung adalah rekan sesama BEM dan Hyungseob lumayan dekat dengan Jinyoung karena mereka berada dalam satu divisi, sedangkan Woojin adalah sepupu yang sering sekali Jihoon ceritakan pada Hyungseob sebelumnya.

" _Sepupu gue nyebelin banget, mau deket sama orang aja sampe ngotorin kostan gue!_ "

" _Sepupu gue anak Teknik, Seob! Anak Arsi, sih. Hehehe._ "

" _Sepupu gue―_ "

―kira-kira begitulah cuplikan dari curhatan Jihoon yang sering menjadi sarapan sehari-hari Hyungseob dulu.

Dan Hyungseob terus meratapi nasibnya yang sangat malang. Merasa dunia terlalu sempit karena Woojin lah yang menjadi topik obrolan yang dilontarkan Jihoon setiap harinya.

Tapi sebelum Jihoon terus menyalahkan Hyungseob, ada kalanya Hyungseob menanyakan sesuatu yang ikut mengganjal di otaknya.

"Daripada ngebahas gue, mending lo jelasin dulu kenapa si Baejin bisa jalan bareng sama lo waktu itu."

"Oh iya! Hehehe."

"Bukan 'oh iya! hehehe.' kocak! Cepet jelasin!" Hyungseob makin gak sabar karena balasan dari Jihoon barusan.

Jihoon berdehem sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar dan menampakkan pipinya yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"Dari 5 hari yang lalu, gue udah deket sama Baejin! Sumpah ya, akhirnya inceran gue berhasil gue ajak ke Lotte World!"

Hyungseob melebarkan mulutnya―walau gak selebar mulut Gunhee―dan matanya ikutan melebar, tak percaya dengan ucapan Jihoon.

Tadi dia.. Bilang apa?

"Anjir, lo serius mau ngejar Baejin yang begitu?!" Tanya Hyungseob yang masih kaget dengan ucapan Jihoon. Gimana gak kaget? Jihoon baru saja berkata bahwa ia dekat dengan Bae Jinyoung, yang notabenenya anak Kedokteran yang maniak belajar dan berorganisasi itu!

Bahkan untuk memikirkan percintaan saja sepertinya gak ada dalam kamus Baejin. Dan Jihoon benar-benar ingin mendekati anak itu?!

Sebelumnya Jihoon pernah sempat bertanya-tanya mengenai Baejin yang pernah mendatangi Hyungseob di kelasnya dan Hyungseob hanya membalasnya dengan cuek. Ia juga tahu kalau Jihoon berkata bahwa dia akan menjadikan Baejin sebagai incaran barunya―setelah kakak tingkat seperti Hyeob, Jongyeon, dan lainnya yang sempat dijadikan bahan baperan Jihoon.

Tapi mendengar keseriusan dari Jihoon, cukup membuat Hyungseob kaget―sekaget-kagetnya.

"Iyalah, masa enggak?"

"Beneran mau ngejar? Gak takut makan hati lo?"

"Makan hati apaan? Baejinnya aja mulai ngerespon gue kok, Seob."

"Makan ha―apa?"

Hyungseob melongo, Jihoon tersenyum lebar.

"Hoon."

"Hm?"

"Lo pake pelet apaan? Kok Baejin bisa luluh?"

"Heh, kurang ajar!" Tangan Jihoon yang bebas langsung memukul bahu Hyungseob, membuat sang pemilik bahu mengaduh kesakitan, "ini tuh hasil perjuangan gue tau! Gue deketin dia sampe nyari line terus ignya, terus gue sampe menawarkan bantuan buat dia ngerjain tugas BEM!"

Daripada berdebat panjang dengan Jihoon, lebih baik Hyungseob mengalah saja walau masih sangat amat penasaran dengan cerita Jihoon yang bisa-bisanya dekat dengan Baejin si orang deep itu.

"Kalo lo sendiri gimana, Seob?"

Hyungseob menoleh, "ha?"

Jihoon melirik Hyungseob dengan senyuman lebar, "kok lo bisa kenal sama Woojin? Dan gue masih penasaran lho kenapa lo mau aja nerima ajakan ngedate si kelam!"

Pemuda bermarga Ahn menghela napas berat.

"Balas budi doang. Dia nolongin gue, dan gue minta satu hal biar gue bisa ngebales kebaikan dia."

"Yakin balas budi doang?"

"Yakin, lah! Emang lo pikir gue mau mau aja jalan sama orang yang ngaku ngaku suka sama gue sampe ngejar begitu?!"

"Tapi, Seob.." Jihoon melirik kearah Hyungseob lalu mengarahkan pulpennya kearah Hyungseob; ya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di kelas seusai kelas berakhir, "biasanya lo gabakal mau lho diajakin jalan sama orang yang ngejar lo."

"Inget gak waktu lo diajak jalan sama kak Taedong? Lo tolak mentah-mentah, padahal waktu itu lo juga minta balas budi kayak begini.

"Y-ya soalnya gue gamau kalo diajakinnya begitu!"

"Tapi sama si kelam lo mau mau aja tuh."

Hyungseob kicep, gak mau ngelanjutin debatnya lagi sama Jihoon.

"Hoon, gue mau nanya."

"Nanya aja, gratis kok."

Hyungseob menarik napasnya dulu sebelum melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Lo percaya gak sama cerita 'bilik ferris wheel bentuk hati' itu?"

"Percaya."

Mata bulat Hyungseob semakin membulat mendengarnya, "kok bisa?!"

"Iya gue percaya, soalnya udah banyak banget yang cintanya sakral karena bilik bentuk hati itu. Coba cek aja di internet."

Rasanya Hyungseob benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di danau kampusnya itu.

・

・

・

( _Naver results; bilik ferris wheel berbentuk hati_

[yyyumi]: " _Ferris wheel ini adalah salah satu pendukung hubunganku dengan kekasih, yang sekarang sudah menjadi suamiku! Kami sudah bersama sejak bangku SMA, dan ini adalah tahun ke 20 pernikahanku dengan suamiku._ "

[x_ekseu]: " _Nenek dan kakekku juga merupakan 'korban' dari ferris wheel ini. Mereka sangat langgeng bahkan sampai sekarang._ ")

2 hasil dari pencarian Hyungseob kerap membuat kepalanya semakin pening dan rasanya ia ingin berteriak frustasi kalau saja ini bukan di perputakaan kampus.

Saat ini Hyungseob tengah berada di perpustakaan kampus dengan laptop di hadapannya. Ia sangat niat untuk mencari review mengenal 'bilik ferris wheel berbentuk hati' itu sampai menyolong wifi di perpustakaan kampusnya―diketahui ia melakukan ini karena wifi di kostnya sedang bermasalah sehingga ia kemari untuk numpang wifi dengan alasan 'ngerjain tugas'.

Beruntung perpustakaan masih cukup sepi karena hanya kelasnya yang memiliki 1 kelas saja hari ini, sehingga Hyungseob bisa kemari di waktu pagi menuju siang seperti sekarang.

Hyungseob benar-benar kelewat frustasi semenjak kejadian itu. Dan Woojin terus terusan mengiriminya LINE yang membuatnya semakin memikirkan pernyataan cinta dan ciuman dari Woojin didalam bilik ferris wheel itu.

"Gue bahkan gak tau perasaan gue sendiri ke dia..." Gumam Hyungseob lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Merasa semakin frustasi setelah mencari review mengenai bilik berbentuk hati, Hyungseob akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencari buku di rak yang tersebar. Ia memilih untuk memasuki rak yang berisikan buku politik dan teknik karena kebetulan buku dari dua materi itu digabung.

Hyungseob masih mencari buku yang ia maksud sampai akhirnya ia menemukan buku itu.

Tapi di rak paling atas.

"Aduh.. Hiiih tinggi banget..!" Hyungseob berjinjit untuk mengambil buku itu, sementara tangannya bergerak meraih buku itu. Namun sayang, tangan Hyungseob tidak sampai karena tangannya cukup kecil dan pendek―bukan hanya kakinya saja yang pendek.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraih buku itu tanpa bersuara dan Hyungseob ikut menurunkan badannya―mendapati sosok yang ia hindari sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, kini berada di hadapannya.

Membantunya mengambil buku di rak paling atas.

"E-eh.." Pipi Hyungseob sedikit merona melihat sosok bermarga Park di hadapannya yang membuatnya kembali teringat kejadian yang sebelumnya, "m-makasih, Woojin."

Sementara pemuda bermarga Park yaitu Woojin, memberikan buku itu kepada Hyungseob dan mengangguk, "sama-sama," lalu ia berbalik lagi untuk mencari buku juga di deretan rak berisi buku teknik.

Eh?

Hyungseob melirik pemuda bersurai cokelat itu dengan sedikit bingung karena.. Biasanya kalau Woojin bertemu dengannya, pemuda itu akan mengeluarkan reaksi yang heboh dan sibuk menggombalinya sana-sini―yang membuatnya risih dan mengeluarkan kata kasar kepadanya.

Namun hari ini, pemuda itu berbeda sekali. Ia bahkan tidak menyapanya seperti biasa dan cuek seperti orang tidak kenal. Melirik saja enggak.

Tau-tau Hyungseob menghela napas. Bukan napas karena lega, lebih terlihat seperti helaan napas yang berat dan terdengar lelah.

Seharusnya Hyungseob merasa senang karena Woojin tidak bertingkah konyol padanya, seharusnya begitu! Tapi kenapa ia malah merasa nyeri di bagian dadanya ketika melihatnya begini?

Buru-buru Hyungseob berbalik untuk mencari kembali buku di rak bagiannya dan memfokuskan dirinya sampai akhirnya―

"Kamu kemana aja? LINEku sampe gak dibales."

―Woojin bersuara. Tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyungseob yang masih tetap terpaku pada posisinya.

Hyungseob menunduk, "M-maaf, g-gue.."

"Gak apa-apa sih kalo emang aku dikacangin, udah biasa," Woojin memotong lalu terkekeh pelan, masih dalam posisinya yang sedang mencari buku di raknya, begitupula Hyungseob yang masih menghadap kearah rak buku yang ia cari.

"Gue gak ngacangin! Cuma.."

"Cuma apa? Cuma-cuma goreng tepung?"

"Itu cumi-cumi bodoh!" Hyungseob refleks mengumpat dan berteriak sampai-sampai ada suara 'ssssst' yang membuatnya kembali diam dan merutuki kebodohannya, "bego banget sih lo, Jin!" kali ini Hyungseob berbisik, sedangkan Woojin terkekeh diam-diam tanpa Hyungseob sadari.

"Jadinya apa? Kamu emang mau ngejauhin aku cuma gara-gara kencan yang waktu itu?"

Hyungseob terdiam. Tebakan Woojin menohok jantungnya.

"Lho? Bener ya?"

"B-bukan itu!"

"Gak apa-apa kali jujur, aku gak marah," Woojin membalikan badannya lalu mengusak kepala Hyungseob yang masih membelakangi dirinya. Senyuman tipis terpantri di bibirnya, "hehe. Aku pergi duluan ya."

Tangan itu terlepas dari kepala Hyungseob, digantikan dengan suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Hyungseob menggigit bibir, berusaha memikirkan cara untuk meluruskan permasalahan kecilnya hingga..

Grep.

Hyungseob menahan tangan Woojin yang bebas dan membuatnya berbalik. Mereka saling bertatap muka; Woojin dengan ekspresi kaget, Hyungseob dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Seob―"

"L-lo salah paham!" Pipi Hyungseob memerah, ia menghela napas dulu sebelum lanjut berbicara, "gue cuma malu ketemu lo. Apalagi soal ferris wheel waktu itu.."

Hyungseob menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"G-gue suka kok jalan sama lo, Woojin."

Hening. Cukup lama keheningan itu terjadi, dengan posisi Hyungseob yang masih menggenggam satu tangan Woojin. Sampai-sampai..

"Pfffft."

"?" Hyungseob melirik kearah Woojin dan matanya melebar melihat sosok itu tengah menahan tawanya dengan ekspresi konyol, "a-apa apaan nih?!"

Tau tau tawa Woojin benar pecah sampai-sampai suara yang menyuruh mereka diam terdengar lagi. Hyungseob tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi ia merasa ada firasat yang kurang baik tentang hal ini.

Woojin tersenyum lebar lalu mencubit satu pipi Hyungseob, "bercanda kok, sayang. Mana kuat aku ngediemin kamu begitu hehehe."

Setelahnya, ada buku terbang yang diduga berasal dari Ahn Hyungseob kearah Park Woojin.

・

・

・

Hyungseob menghela napas sambil melirik kearah sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Bisa gak lo duduk jauh jauh dari gue?" Ujar Hyungseob ke sosok yang sekarang sudah menyengir sampai gingsulnya terlihat jelas, "gue capek, mau serius nih."

"Mau aku seriusin? Ayo kita nikah!"

"Bukan itu, bego!"

"Sssssst!"

Hyungseob dan Woojin―sosok yang baru saja memancing emosi Hyungseob―buru-buru diam setelah mendapat teguran entah untuk keberapa kali dari penjaga perpustakaan yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Lo sih, jadi kena omel kan!" Hyungseob mengomeli Woojin dengan berbisik, sementara yang diomeli malah terkikik pelan, "kenapa malah ketawa sih?!"

"Gapapa. Abisnya lo lucu banget sih," tiba-tiba pipi Hyungseob bersemu sedikit mendengar ucapan Woojin. Belum lagi wajah Woojin yang ia topang diatas kedua tangannya dan senyuman keparatnya itu!

"Kenapa sih Jin, gangguin gue terus?" Untuk mengalihkan rasa berdebarnya, Hyungseob langsung mengalihkan suasana dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Padahal hal itu salah. Woojin malah semakin gemas melihat sosok yang ia cintai itu merenggut kesal didepannya dan membuatnya semakin ingin mengganggunya.

"Kapan pekanya sih, Seob?" Pipi Hyungseob mendadak memanas. Ia tahu apa yang dibicarakan Woojin, tapi enggan untuk membalas, "hm? Kok gak dijawab?"

"Gak penting kayak yang ngomong."

"Galak banget sih, manis?"

"D-diem, Woojin!"

Yang dibentak malah tertawa sementara Hyungseob menatapnya kesal setengah mati. Juga gingsul yang tiba-tiba menyelip muncul ketika sosok bermarga Park itu tertawa, membuatnya makin kesal saja karena debaran yang menggila dari balik kaosnya!

Setelah itu, keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua. Belum lagi suasana perpustakaan yang sepi dan sangat nyaman untuk Hyungseob membaca buku yang telah ia ambil sebelumnya.

Awalnya Hyungseob berkutat terus dengan bukunya; menghindari tatapan Woojin yang terus menerus menatapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi lama kelamaan ia menjadi gemas sendiri.

"Lo ngapain sih ngeliatin gue mulu? Gaada kerjaan?" Omel Hyungseob lalu menatap Woojin yang sedang bertopang dagu dan tersenyum dengan tatapan jengahnya.

"Gue? Ngeliatin lo? Geer ah."

Kalau mereka ada di dunia 3D, mungkin sudah muncul perempatan siku-siku di jidat Hyungseob―seperti yang ada di _anime_ yang sering di tonton Euiwoong dan Justin di kostnya.

"Heh, dekil," Hyungseob menutup bukunya dan sebisa mungkin menutupi rasa kesal―campur malu―nya dihadapan sosok bermarga Park yang ada dihadapannya, "jelas-jelas lo daritadi ngeliatin gue, dan guenya peka banget. Mau ngelak apa lagi, heh?" Ujarnya dengan nada kesal yang ditahan agar tidak meledak di tempat itu.

Bukannya membalas, Woojin malah menyengir lebar. Dan Hyungseob mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Kalo kamu peka, bisa kali pekain perasaanku ke kamu?"

"W-woi, gue ngomong apa lo malah ngomongin yang lain!"

"Katanya peka? Ayo pekain perasaanku, manis?"

"LO―"

"Ahn Hyungseob dan Park Woojin, kalau gak bisa diam lebih baik keluar saja daripada berisik di perpustakaan!"

Dan mereka pun terdiam, dengan Hyungseob yang wajahnya memerah menahan malunya yang luar biasa, juga Woojin yang terkikik geli karena skakmat barusan.

"Kalo gak lagi di perpus, gue cabik-cabik terus gue buang lo ke sungai Han!" Gerutu Hyungseob pelan tetapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Woojin. Yang di cibir hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu akhirnya membaca buku yang barusan ia ambil dari rak, begitu pula Hyungseob.

Jadilah mereka berdua terdiam dengan membaca bukunya masing-masing, tapi terkadang Woojin masih menyempatkan diri untuk melirik pujaan hatinya yang sedang fokus membaca dan terlihat imut di matanya.

Sosok bersurai hitam dengan kulit putihnya yang kontras itu nampak sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya, tetapi tak jarang sosok itu menguap atau menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar olehnya. Atau tiba-tiba merenggut dan memajukan bibirnya dengan imut―tanpa ia sadari.

Ketika Woojin kembali berfokus pada bukunya, beberapa waktu setelahnya...

Jduk.

... Kepala Hyungseob terjatuh mengenai meja.

Tetapi kepala itu tak lagi bangun setelah jatuh dengan keras seperti itu, membuat Woojin berpindah posisi ke bangku kosong disampingnya dan melihat sosok manis itu―yang ternyata tertidur dan tidak sadar dengan hal barusan.

"Bodoh, bikin kaget aja," tangan Woojin bergerak mengelus surai hitam dan menatap wajah tertidurnya yang kebetulan mengarah kepadanya. Bibirnya menarik sebuah senyuman tanpa ia sadari, "lucu banget sih, Seobbie."

Cukup lama pemuda Park menatap sosok Ahn yang sedang tertidur di meja. Wajah tertidurnya sangat damai, sungguh menggemaskan.

Astaga.

Woojin seringkali berharap berada di kelas yang sama dengan pujaan hatinya. Tak perlu sekelas, satu fakultas pun tak masalah asalkan bisa melihat sosok ini setiap hari.

Baginya, bertemu seperti ini dengan Hyungseob saja sudah membuat pipinya pegal karena terus menerus tersenyum. Bagaimana jika berada di kelas yang sama dengannya dan bertemu setiap hari?

Ah, Hyungseob memang handal sekali menjadi vitamin bagi hidup seorang Park Woojin yang kaku ini.

Woojin mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup ringan puncak kepala Hyungseob lalu membisikkan sesuatu dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibir.

"Have a nice dream, Hyungseobbie."

Lalu kecupan kedua kembali ia layangkan pada puncak kepala sang tersayang.

・

・

・

Sinar matahari yang cukup terang sepertinya sangat cukup untuk membuat pemuda bermarga Ahn yang sedang terlelap dengan pulasnya terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok yang ada di sampingnya―objek pertama yang Hyungseob lihat saat terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Dan sosok itu, Park Woojin, masih di sampingnya dan sedang berkutat dengan bukunya.

Merasakan sedikit pergerakkan dari sisi sampingnya, Woojin menoleh dan tersenyum―atau menyengir?―dan gingsul seorang Park Woojin adalah hal pertama yang Hyungseob lihat setelah pandangannya benar-benar fokus.

"Enak tidurnya, hm?" Suara Woojin sepertinya tidak baik untuk hati seorang Ahn Hyungseob ketika baru saja bangun, karena sekarang ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang hanya karena suara baritone milik Park Woojin.

"S-sekarang jam berapa?" Hyungseob mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja lalu mengucek pelan matanya, berusaha mengalihkan degupan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

"Jam 3 sore. Berarti sudah 2 jam kau tidur dengan nyenyak."

Hyungseob melebarkan matanya, ternyata cukup lama juga ia tertidur sembarangan begini.

Tapi, kenapa Woojin masih berada disini?

"Kau penasaran ya kenapa aku masih ada disini?" Sial, sepertinya pemuda bermarga Park ini memang bisa membaca pikirannya, "karena aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."

"Hah?" Hyungseob masih dalam mode lemotnya, sementara tangan Woojin sudah terlebih dulu menggenggam tangan Hyungseob dan menyengir lebar.

"Ayo kencan!"

"H-HAH? T-tunggu dulu! Woojin! Barang-barangku masih ada di meja, bodoh! Jangan tarik-tarik!"

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Hyungseob.

Bagi raga dan juga hatinya.

・

・

・

・

・

Ehm? Masih ada yang nungguin ff ini gak sih? WKWKWKKW :")

Maaf ya karena baru update setelah sekian abad tidak update, dan ceritanya klise gitu gitu aja + banyakan kejunya. Moga gak enek ya wkwk

Dan aku mau pub oneshot yang masih ada nyambungnya sama ff ini, pairingnya... Nanti aja deh fufufu, nunggu chap depan update dolo

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mampir dan ninggalin review + follow + favorite! Semoga kalian suka! Kecup basah kanashiaru /o/


	7. Patah Hati Terbaik? Masa?

**_Warn_ :** _**KEJU OVERLOAD!1!1!1!1** Saking kejunya aku sampe enek sendiri nulisnya oh god srsly. Terus juga gak begitu jelas chapter ini, sengaja biar update + bisa melakukan hal lain (?). And also hati-hati, disini mungkin ada pairing yang posisinya gak kalian suka._

•

•

•

Saat ini Woojin dan Hyungseob tengah berada di pusat kota Seoul yang sedang ramai-ramainya karena acara—entah apa acaranya, mereka tak tahu dan kelihatannya tidak peduli. Karena pemuda bermarga Ahn sudah lebih dulu menaruh penuh atensinya pada acara yang lebih terlihat seperti festival itu.

"Waaah, ini kayak acara musim panas di Jepang!" Kalau Hyungseob adalah seekor kelinci, mungkin saat ini kedua kupingnya sudah terangkat karena senang dan bersemangat, "lo tau aja sih acara begini, Jin!"

Sementara pemuda bermarga Park tersenyum geli melihat Hyungseob yang sudah melupakan rasa lelahnya karena berlari-lari untuk pergi kesini—dan juga karena ia yang menariknya—kemudian sudah terlihat asyik sendiri dengan suasana yang ada.

Rasanya sangat menggemaskan, dan Woojin sangat senang mengajaknya kemari.

"Gimana, Seob? Suka?"

Pemuda Ahn langsung menoleh lalu mengangguk dengan semangat, "Suka banget, Jin! Ah, lo tau banget gue lagi banyak pikiran!" Serunya lalu berlari kecil menuju stan gula makanan yang baunya tercium sampai ke tempatnya, masih dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hati-hati jalannya," Woojin mengikuti langkah Hyungseob lalu menggenggam tangannya agar tak lepas dari pantauannya, "ngomong-ngomong, mikirin apa? Sampai banyak pikiran begitu," lanjutnya seraya menatap Hyungseob dengan sedikit guratan cemas di wajahnya.

"Mikirin lo— eh!" Buru-buru Hyungseob menepuk bibirnya agak kencang begitu menyadari bahwa ia lagi-lagi slip-tongue dihadapan orang yang menjadi parasit dalam pikirannya seminggu ini.

Woojin agak terkejut melihat pujaan hatinya menepuk bibirnya seperti itu, tetapi ia jauh lebih terkejut mendengar ucapan Hyungseob yang terucap secara ceplos. Seingatnya, orang yang slip-tongue atau keceplosan itu tidak akan mengucapkan hal yang bohong, dan hal itu membuat senyumnya mengembang lebar.

"Jangan sering-sering mikirin aku, nanti kamu kangen lho?" Ucap Woojin seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya, menatap Hyungseob dengan tatapan jahilnya. Sementara yang diledek wajahnya semakin memerah.

"I-ih! U-udahan gak?!" Tangan Hyungseob sepertinya tidak bisa diam untuk memukuli Woojin, tetapi Woojin sendiri sepertinya baik-baik saja dipukul seperti itu karena ia malah tertawa disaat pukulan bertubi-tubi mengenai dirinya, "ayo jalan-jalan! Gue pengen makan sate!" Tuturnya lalu menarik tangan Woojin untuk menerobos ramainya manusia di tempat itu, dan dibalas dengan genggaman erat oleh Woojin.

Selama mereka berada disana, tak jarang Hyungseob salah melangkah atau sedikit menubruk orang didekatnya. Dan tugas Woojin disana adalah melindungi Hyungseob dan menuntunnya untuk jalan dengan benar, juga mengikuti Hyungseob kemanapun yang ia mau.

Contohnya sekarang, ia dan Hyungseob tengah berada di stan Soba—menunggu pesanan Hyungseob jadi, padahal di tangan si empunya sendiri sudah banyak makanan. Dan Hyungseob sendiri sedang mengunyah sate daging yang barusan mereka beli dengan rakusnya.

"Pelan-pelan dong makannya."

Pemuda Ahn melirik sebentar lalu tersenyum—matanya menyipit karena tersenyum disaat sedang mengunyah makanannya, "habisnya gue suka banget, disini banyak makanannya!"

Senyuman di bibir Woojin perlahan melebar.

"Gue tau, tapi slow aja. Liat tuh, sampe belepotan begini, kan."

Awalnya Hyungseob merasa sedikit sedih karena mendengar Woojin yang kembali 'gue-lo' kepadanya—tapi kenapa juga ia harus sedih?—, tetapi wajahnya malah bersemu merah begitu merasakan jemari Woojin di sekitar bibirnya, membersihkan sisa makanan di dekat bibirnya dengan pelan.

Dan tolong, tatapannya Woojin biasa aja dong!

Setelah membersihkannya dengan jari, Woojin tersenyum lagi, "hari ini bebas mau makan apa aja, tapi tetep hati-hati, ya? Jangan sampe kepisah dari gue."

"Ehm.. Iya."

"Terus sekarang mau apa lagi?"

"MAU ES KRIM TUMPUK!" Hyungseob menjawab dengan antusias setelah menerima pesanannya yang sudah jadi. Mengabaikan tatapan kaget dari orang di sekitarnya, "ayo Jin, temenin gue kesana!"

Tau-tau jari Woojin yang barusan membersihkan sisa es krim di sekitar bibir Hyungseob memoleskan sisa yang ada ditangannya ke pipi Hyungseob lalu mencubit pipinya.

"Iya iya, bawel."

"KENAPA JADI DI PEPERIN KE PIPI GUE, HEH!" Bukannya tersipu atau gimana, Hyungseob malah kesal dan berusaha untuk mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Woojin yang sudah melangkah lebar-lebar—bukan berlari—meninggalkannya ditempat itu dengan tangan terkepal, ingin menghajar pemuda yang sedang tertawa lepas itu, "Jin, berhenti gak!"

Setelahnya mereka pergi ke berbagai stan makanan, dipenuhi dengan canda tawa—dengan Woojin yang sering kali meledek Hyungseob, dan Hyungseob yang balas tidak terima. Kemudian mereka terbawa arus manusia yang semakin ramai hingga membawa mereka ke pertunjukan musik tradisional yang sudah di modernisasi di panggung.

"Gila sih ini keren banget!" Woojin menoleh mendapati sosok Hyungseob _nya_ yang kembali melontarkan pujian atas ketakjubannya melihat hal dihadapannya.

Hm, Hyungseob'nya'?

"Gue lebih suka versi tradisionalnya sih. Tapi ini enak juga."

"Iyakan? Iyakan?! Kayak lebih energic gitu gak, sih?"

Woojin menoleh kearah Hyungseob lalu tersenyum kecil, "lo juga energic banget, Seob."

Hyungseob melebarkan matanya.

"Kenapa jadi gue—"

"Gue seneng liat lo energic gini. Apa gue udah balikin semangat lo yang hilang gara-gara mikirin gue?"

Wajah Hyungseob sedikit memerah, "a-apaan, sih! Tapi ya.. Lumayan lah, jadi semangat lagi gue.."

Barulah Hyungseob mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Woojin disampingnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Makasih ya, Jin. _For making my mood back again_."

Disaat seperti ini, posisinya berbanding terbalik. Yang awalnya Hyungseob yang kalah, sekarang Woojinlah yang kalah.

Buru-buru Woojin membuang wajahnya yang memanas setelah melihat senyuman manis Hyungseob dan berdehem, "Eng.. Gak masalah, kok. Gue cuma gak mau liat lo bete terus."

Hyungseob terkekeh pelan, mencoba memaklumi Woojin yang membalas dengan malu-malu setelah berhasil dilawan balik tadi.

Setelahnya, mereka merasa terbawa arus manusia hingga terasa sempit dan Hyungseob menabrak tubuh seseorang dibelakangnya tanpa sengaja.

"Ah, maaf!" Hyungseob buru-buru berbalik dan menundukkan badan, sementara orang yang ditabrak hanya menyengir lebar. Dan Woojin...

"... Bang Daniel?"

Hyungseob menegakkan badannya dan menatap Woojin dengan sedikit terkejut, lalu menatap kembali orang yang baru saja ditabraknya—yang juga menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Woojin? Park Woojin, kan?!" Tau-tau sosok besar itu sudah menghambur memeluk Woojin dengan gemasnya—yang dibalas pelukan oleh Woojin, "gila, satu kampus tapi gak pernah ketemu ya kita! Udah 4 tahun gak ketemu, lho!" Ujar sosok yang dipanggil Daniel itu sambil mengusak kepala Woojin dengan cengiran kelinci di bibirnya.

"Iya nih, bang! Gedung FK sama FT jaraknya udah kayak jarak gue ke surga jir, jauh!"

"Hahaha! Sembarangan banget kalo ngomong, Jin!"

"Ehm.." Tak tahan menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka berdua, Hyungseob berdehem dan membuat keduanya menoleh kearah pemuda itu, "Jin, kalian saling kenal?"

Woojin menepuk dahinya, "oh iya lupa! Keasikan reuni sih, sampe lupa!" Lalu Woojin merangkul sosok besar yang masih menyengir dihadapannya dengan senyuman lebar, "Seob, kenalin. Ini sohib gue pas dulu di club dance, namanya Kang Daniel! Dia anak Kedokteran Hewan angkatan.. Berapa yak? Gue lupa."

"Dan kak, kenalin ini calon masa depan gue, doi anak HI seangkatan sama gue. Namanya Ahn Hyungseob."

"J-Jin, apaan sih!" Wajah Hyungseob kembali memerah lalu dengan sigap ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak sosok dihadapannya berkenalan, "Ahn Hyungseob, HI angkatan 2015. Salam kenal kak Daniel!"

"Hahaha, aku padahal belum ngasih tau lho aku angkatan berapa. Udah manggil kak aja!" Canda Daniel lalu membalas uluran tangan Hyungseob, "Kang Daniel, Kedokteran Hewan angkatan 2014, bentar lagi skripsi dan magang huhuhu. Salam kenal ya!" Kemudian ia menggoyangkan tangannya agar terkesan formal tapi santai—entah apa maksudnya itu.

Hyungseob tersenyum. Karena Daniel hanya teman bagi Woojin...

Eh? Kok malah lega begini, sih?!

"Bang, lo kesini sendirian aja? Kayak jomblo aja, sih!" Ledek Woojin ke Daniel yang memasang wajah merenggutnya—dan terlihat lucu di mata Hyungseob. Aduh matanya suka kenapa, sih.

"Enak aja! Gak gitu juga kali, ya!"

"Ya terus lo sama siapa? Jawab tuh yang bener!"

"Elah, bocah! Gue tuh tadi nyasar. Terus kepisah sama pacar gue."

Hyungseob memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "kok bisa, kak? Gara-gara rame, ya?" Ia menimbrung obrolan mereka berdua tiba-tiba.

"Gak juga sih. Tadi doi bilang mau beli makanan sambil beliin gue something, gitu. Katanya biar jadi pacar romantis."

"Hah? Kok lo yang dibeliin sih? Emangnya lo _bottom_ , bang?" Woojin menyeletuk membuat Daniel terbahak keras, dan Hyungseob memukul bahu Woojin keras karena merasa ucapannya tadi sedikit tidak sopan.

Setelah tertawa, barulah Daniel menjawab pertanyaan tak berbobot tadi, "gue gak tau sih kalian bakal nganggep gimana, soalnya dari tubuh pun kalian pasti ngiranya dia _bottom_ nya."

"Maksudnya..?"

"Ah, ya. Pacar gue itu—"

"Nyel, akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Sontak mereka bertiga menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mata Hyungseob melebar tak karuan karena..

"Kak Ong?!"

Pemuda yang baru datang tadi menoleh dan ikut memasang wajah kagetnya melihat Hyungseob dan Woojin.

"Lah, Hyungseob? Kamu ngapain disini, coba?"

"Kakak sendiri ngapain?!"

"Aku.." Sekilas Seongwoo—pemuda yang barusan saja datang—menoleh kearah Daniel, membuat tanda tanya di benak Hyungseob, lalu tersenyum jahil melihat Woojin disamping Hyungseob, "kamu duluan deh, kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini dan berduaan sama dia," lanjutnya seraya menunjuk Woojin yang masih kebingungan.

"Park Woojin, Arsi angkatan 2015, kak Ong."

"Ah iya, maaf ya jadi gak sempet ngenalin diri kan!" Akhirnya Seongwoo dan Woojin bersalaman sebentar sebelum Seongwoo menatap Hyungseob lagi, "ayo dijawab. Kenapa tiba-tiba jalan sama Woojin, Seob?" Senyum jahilnya masih terpampang jelas.

Hyungseob merasa sedikit sesak melihat Seongwoo didekat Daniel, tetapi ia harus bersikap biasa saja dihadapan mereka.

"T-tadi aku diseret sama Woojin kesini. Terus ketemu kak D-Daniel deh," suara Hyungseob terasa sedikit bergetar, tetapi ia harus menetralkan suaranya.

Woojin sudah menatapnya dengan sedikit cemas, tetapi Hyungseob masih berusaha untuk tenang, "terus kakak sendiri ngapain disini? Terus kak Daniel..?"

Dan hal tak terduga pun terjadi.

Tangan kurus Seongwoo melingkar ke pinggang Daniel, dan tangannya yang memegang banyak barang diarahkan ke Daniel yang menyengir—terasa seperti sedang memperkenalkan seseorang?

Dan juga ucapan yang tidak pernah Hyungseob inginkan terjadi.

"Aku pacarnya Daniel, dan kita lagi ngedate abis ngampus."

Ia berharap matanya tidak pernah melihat sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir yang diberikan Seongwoo kepada Daniel.

•

•

•

Di sebuah taman didekat festival tadi, Hyungseob dan Woojin duduk di sebuah kursi dalam diam. Sore ini, mereka banyak habiskan waktu dalam diam—padahal baru saja tadi mereka bercanda ria dan heboh sendiri.

Tetapi melihat Hyungseob yang tidak bersuara apapun membuat Woojin menjadi cemas.

"Seob, _are you okay_?" Tanya Woojin setelah keheningan yang terjadi pada sore menjelang malam dan dengan matahari sore hampir terbenam yang menjadi saksinya.

Pemuda disampingnya menggeleng pelan, "yea. _I'm okay_."

" _No, you're not. Don't lie_ ," bantah Woojin lalu menghela napas, "gue juga baru tau kalo kerabat gue sendiri ternyata pacarnya gebetan lo. _I'm sorry_.."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kan bukan salah lo."

"Tapi gue salah karena gak ngelindungin lo, sampe akhirnya lo tau semuanya."

Kepala Hyungseob terangkat, wajahnya juga terlihat kaget dengan matanya yang sedikit melebar kearah Woojin. Lalu setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan, dan Woojin tahu tawa itu bukanlah tawa biasa.

"Gue emang harus tau semuanya," tutur Hyungseob, "gue gak bisa lama-lama di posisi ngejar, entar malah kesannya kayak gue perusak hubungan orang."

Woojin terdiam mendengar ucapan Hyungseob.

"Tapi tadi mereka cocok banget, ya? Kak Daniel juga tipe yang setia banget, terus receh gitu. Lucu banget tadi pas lagi berdua sama kak Ong."

Woojin menatap Hyungseob, agak kesal dengan obrolan seperti ini.

"Seob, stop—"

"Mereka bilang udah setahun? Setahun mah kayak gue yang ngejar-ngejar dia! Aduh kok bisa sih mereka nutupin hubungan se lucu itu selama setahun?"

"Hey, stop—"

"Ah~ gue emang gak ditakdirin ngejar orang kali, ya? Selalu aja begini."

"Hyungseob, stop!"

Tau-tau mata Hyungseob sudah basah air mata dan kepala yang baru saja tertunduk kini kembali naik dan menatap Woojin dengan senyuman.

"Apa emang gue gak pantes ngejar dan dicintai orang yang gue cintai?"

Hyungseob tahu, Woojin pasti akan melakukannya.

Memeluknya tanpa banyak bicara, membenamkan wajahnya yang basah air mata ke bahu lebarnya, dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Yang menangis terus berteriak, melontarkan semua kesedihannya yang mendalam, sementara ia tidak bersuara, tidak melakukan apapun selain memeluknya dalam diam—dan ini sangatlah berarti baginya. _Instead of cheering him up with some cheerful words_ , dia bahkan memilih menggunakan gestur tubuh—ia diam-diam menyukai ini. Ia menyukai sentuhan pada kepalanya, tangannya yang mengelus kepala dan punggung bergetarnya, membiarkan sosok dalam rengkuhannya mengeluarkan _segalanya_. Semua kesedihannya, semua keraguannya, semua rasa yang menyesakkan hati.

... Dan semua perasaan yang tak terbalaskan itu.

Dengan matahari sore terbenam yang menjadi saksi pelukan Woojin pada Hyungseob, semuanya terasa jelas. Keraguan pun rasanya hilang. Semua harapan itu muncul ketika bersama Woojin, ketika sosok pemuda itu menangkup wajahnya yang memerah dan basah lalu mengecupi kedua kelopak matanya dengan lembut.

Walau Hyungseob tidak mengharapkan apapun, tetapi Woojin berucap sedikit dan membuat harapan itu semakin muncul di hatinya.

"Kamu punya aku," jemari itu bergerak menghapus air mata di sekitar matanya dan mengelus pipi basah itu dengan lembut, sementara satu tangannya menggenggam satu tangan Hyungseob dan tersenyum hangat.

"Jangan pernah mikir kalau kamu sendirian, karena aku ada disini. Gak peduli mau kamu lagi berlabuh ke pelabuhan manapun, _I'm staying here_."

"... _Okay_?"

Mungkin setelah ini Hyungseob akan membenci langit senja berwarna oranye yang akan menenggelamkan matahari. Karena memori manis ini mungkin akan hilang entah kapanpun itu.

Tetapi.. Ia masih boleh kan, berharap momen ini selalu ada dan takkan pernah hilang, kemudian menghabiskannya bersama dengan sosok yang memeluknya ini?

•

•

•

Wajah Hyungseob masih terasa bengkak karena menangis tadi sore, dan Woojin mengantarkannya pulang ke kosannya setelah membelikannya minuman kesukaannya—jelly drink—dan menemaninya sampai selesai bersedih-sedih ria.

Tak ada yang berubah, hati Hyungseob juga masih kalut walaupun sudah sedikit mereda karena sudah menenangkan diri.

Oh! Ada yang berubah.

Debaran jantung Hyungseob terus berdetak tak karuan jika sedang bersama Woojin, melihatnya tersenyum manis, mengusak rambutnya gemas, dan apapun perlakuannya, Hyungseob merasakan debaran aneh itu—lagi.

"Makasih ya Jin udah ngehibur gue ke tempat festival! Seru banget, lain kali ayo kesana lagi!" Didepan pagar kosannya, Hyungseob membalik badan dan tersenyum riang kearah Woojin yang masih duduk di motornya, hendak melepas helmnya dan menghampiri Hyungseob didepan pagar kosannya.

"Tapi gitu-gitu lo malah ngeliat semuanya.."

"Hey, sudahlah! Yang penting festival hari ini seru!" Hyungseob tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk pundak Woojin, seakan memberikannya semangat, "lagian lama kelamaan gue harus tau fakta itu, kan?" Lanjutnya dengan suara yang agak pelan.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, dengan Woojin yang menatap Hyungseob, sementara yang ditatap malah membuang mukanya kearah lain dengan gugup.

"A-anyway, makasih buat hari ini!"

Dan sebelum Hyungseob benar-benar kembali ke kosannya, Woojin terlebih dulu menahan tangannya lalu membuat mereka saling bertatapan—lagi.

"Gue gak mau lo jadi perusak hubungan orang, Seob. Jadi kalo emang lo berniat buat _moving on_.."

Tangan itu kembali mengelus wajahnya, hingga jemarinya berakhir di bibir pink Hyungseob.

"... Jangan lupain gue yang masih setia ngejar cinta lo, ya?"

Kriet.

Cup.

"ASTAGA! KALO MAU ZINAH TUH JANGAN DI DEPAN PAGER KOSAN, LUMBUNG PADI!"

Momen ciuman itu harus dengan terpaksa dirusak oleh kemunculan Euiwoong yang membuka pagar, hendak pergi keluar dan harus melihat kejadian ciuman barusan yang membuat Woojin terus mengelus kepalanya yang terasa benjol akibat pukulan mesra Hyungseob.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Woojin tersenyum kearah Hyungseob lalu menyengir lebar.

"Akhirnya saingan gue buat dapetin lo berkurang!"

Dan wajah Hyungseob semakin memanas mendengar ucapan gamblang dari seorang Park Woojin.

•

•

•

•

•

Yang gak suka pairing OngNiel dengan Ong sebagai Dominant boleh keluar di pintu sebelah kiri,,,

Yak, aku memang penikmat OngNiel dengan posisi Top!Ong jadi ya kalo gak suka aku minta maaf, dan jarang juga sih aku munculin mereka di fanfict ini. Disini full keju kejuannya JinSeob aja HEHEHE.

Makasih buat yang udah mampir ke fanfict tidak jelas ini, aku harap kalian tidak enek dengan asupan keju yang ada dan moga makin suka! Hehe,,, kecup basah dari kanashiaru~

Oh iya! Aku pengen promosi dikit. Aku baru bikin JinSeob oneshot Local!AU dan GS gitudeh, kalo mau baca bisa buka di profileku ((kalo gak mager)) judulnya 'Nikahan Siapa' HEHEHEHE. See ya!


End file.
